Stupidness
by Prince-junghoseok
Summary: Kebodohan seperti misalnya, menumpahkan sebotol susu panas diatas lembaran gambar yang telah diperjuangkan mati-matian selama 14 minggu. Jung Hoseok. Kau. Bodoh. Apakah harus pertemuan konyol dan aneh seperti itu? Sudah tahu salah, namun enggan meminta maaf. Salahkan egonya yang kurang ajar itu. It is VHope. Taehyung-Hoseok. BTS. Bangtansonyeondan.
1. Chapter 1

Ini bukan tentang bagaimana Hoseok lupa caranya menghormati lelaki tua yang memandangnya penuh kebencian. Hoseok lupa. Seketika Hoseok menghapus seluruh kalimat pepatah dan nasihat kuno mendiang orang tuanya tentang menghargai serta menghormati atau apalah itu Hoseok tak peduli. Jika saja lelaki tua itu tidak berkata sesuatu yang membuat amarah Hoseok benar-benar tak tertampung lagi.

"Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatku. Kau resmi kupecat dari perusahaan ini" ujar lelaki tua itu, "silahkan angkat kaki dari sini"

Hoseok masih saja menatap lelaki tua sekiranya seumuran setengah abad itu dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Hoseok sedikit membenarkan posisi duduknya, kemudian melonggarkan dasi yang sedikit mencekiknya itu.

"Tuan besar Park" Hoseok kembali membuka mulutnya. Nadanya begitu santai namun menusuk. Hoseok berusaha tenang kali ini.  
"Kukira anda adalah pemimpin yang professional dalam pekerjaan. Kukira anda adalah pria yang bijaksana dalam memutuskan sesuatu. Tapi izinkan aku untuk mengkonfirmasi. Sekali lagi. Jika anda tidak keberatan untuk menjelaskan kembali kepadaku, apa alasan anda memecatku?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh atau kau memang bodoh dan tak bisa berpikir untuk mencerna kalimatku tadi. Apa karena kau manusia kekurangan kau jadi tak bisa berpikir rasional?" timpal pria itu.

Kasar sekali pria tua ini. Sungguh Hoseok ingin sekali meludahi wajah tuanya sekarang juga. Namun Hoseok terlalu lelah. Hoseok sudah tak bisa berpikir jernih dengan kejadian yang sungguh diluar nalar ini. Hari ini. Cukup hari ini.

Hoseok mendecih sesaat lalu berdiri dan berlalu tanpa sudi sekedar untuk membungkuk sopan untuk terakhir kalinya pada lelaki tua penyandang gelar bos besar itu.

* * *

Stupidness

Jung Hoseok X Kim Taehyung

Warning!

Its Boy X Boy

Rating: (still) T

* * *

Hoseok mengunyah permen karetnya enteng sambil menyesapi sirup leci kaleng murahan yang baru saja ia beli.

"Kukira hyung bekerja. Kenapa masih pakai baju _kumal_ itu?" canda Jimin yang memang sengaja garing.

Hoseok bergumam sebagai jawaban. Hell. Jimin bukanlah bocah ingusan yang akan mengangguk saat kau jawab dengan gumaman itu. Jimin bahkan tahu kalau gumaman Hoseok itu bukanlah sebuah jawaban. Jimin mendecih kemudian menyelendangkan tasnya di bahu kanannya sambil berlalu.

"Aku pergi"

Setelahnya, suara berisik pintu yang ditutup kasar oleh Jimin mengiritasi pendengaran Hoseok. Hoseok menghela nafasnya panjang kemudian.

"Sial. Sekarang aku benar-benar pengangguran" ujarnya. Diusapnya kasar wajah lelah itu mencerminkan perasaannya yang terlampau frustasi.

Tentu saja frustasi. Lelaki mana yang tak frustasi sebagai seorang pengangguran yang masih meninggalkan segudang hutang dibonusi kehidupan seorang adik tiri yang harus menjadi tanggungannya.

Hoseok bingung sekarang.

Serius.

Masih bergerumul dengan pikiran-pikiran sialan itu, ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering. Hoseok menoleh sebentar sekedar memeriksa layar ponselnya. Ternyata ada yang meneleponnya.

" **Kau membolos? Seorang Jung Hoseok. Si karyawan teladan kantor membolos? Mimpi apa aku semalam?"** seseorang disebrang sana tertawa ringan atas candaan klasiknya tepat setelah Hoseok menerima panggilan itu.

Hoseok mendengus.

" **Aku sudah tak bekerja disana lagi, Seokjin"**

" **Tunggu. Apa?"** Seokjin mulai keheranan.

Yang ditanya mendengus sekali lagi dan dengan tak tulusnya mengulang kembali kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

" **Kenapa? Kau melakukan kesalahan?"** Tanya Seokjin lagi.

" **Mereka menuduhku dengan hal yang sangat konyol hingga aku mual untuk mengingat alasannya"** timpal Hoseok.

" **Hey. Ayolah ceritakan padaku. Bagaimana jika kita bertemu saat jam makan siang? Aku akan menemuimu di kedai seperti biasa"**

" **Baiklah"** singkat Hoseok kemudian menutup sambungan teleponnya.

* * *

"Kau terlambat lagi" sekedar untuk mengecek arloji yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya kemudian menatap muridnya yang bernafas terengah-engah diambang pintu kelas. Menunggu untuk dipersilahkan masuk.

"Jung Jimin, untuk kali ini, aku tidak bisa mengizinkanmu mengikuti pelajaranku. Silahkan keluar. Dan datang ke ruanganku setelah jam pelajaran selesai" ujar sang guru muda.

Oke. Jimin melakukan kesalahan lagi.

Ia menghela nafas jengah kemudian mendengar tuturan guru mudanya yang dengan tegas memintanya untuk tidak mengikuti semua ini pada mini bus terakhir yang sialnya mogok itu, terpaksa menurunkan seluruh penumpang dari dalamnya. Dan membuat Jimin tentu saja berlari seperti orang kesetanan menuju ke sekolahnya. Adalah yang tidak membuahkan hasil positif atas perjuangan _lari-larinya_ itu.

Akhirnya Jimin mendudukkan diri di bangku kayu yang cukup tua itu sambil mengeluarkan ponsel murah miliknya. Ia mulai menari-narikan ibu jarinya membuat gerakan mengetiknya dengan lihai.

 _To: Jungkook_

 _Ayo membolos pelajaran!_

Belum satu menit setelah pesan itu terkirim Jimin menerima balasan dari sebrang sana.

 _From: Jungkook_

 _Bodoh. Aku tidak mau. Aku sedang ingin teladan hari ini._

Jimin mendecih kemudian tertawa ringan membaca pesan jawaban dari sahabatnya.

 _To: Jungkook_

 _Kau pasti salah makan ya? Jungkook bodoh sahabatku jadi sok pintar begini._

Pesan ini tanpa disadari membuat Jungkook tersenyum simpul saat membacanya. Namun tak membuatnya membalas pesan bejat dari Jimin itu karena mengajaknya membolos. Enak saja. Jungkook sedang ingin belajar hari ini. Entah mengapa. Mungkin ini karena efek benturan bola basket temannya saat latihan kemarin? Entah juga. Sekarang biarlah Jimin meratapi kebosanannya duduk didepan ruang kelasnya menunggu hingga akhir jam pelajaran.

Namun masih ada yang hal yang mengganjal yang membuat Jimin heran. Ia sempat melupakan hal itu karena momen kesiangannya yang sial itu. Ia mulai memikirkan kembali kejadian tadi pagi yang dimana Hoseok masih santai dengan pakaian _kumal_ tidurnya sambil menonton tv dengan posisi yang santai. Wow. Tunggu. Itu bukan Hoseok sang kakak teladannya yang seperti biasa. Hoseok tidak pernah meninggalkan pekerjaannya untuk urusan sekecil apapun. Tapi hari ini, Hoseok malah tidak berangkat bekerja yang membuat Jimin keheranan akibatnya.

Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan pekerjaannya? pikir Jimin

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya seraya menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi dengan kakak tirinya itu. Akhirnya untuk membunuh rasa penasarannya Jimin mengirimkan sebuah pesan untuk Hoseok, yang Jimin tahu Hoseok pasti akan mengomelinya dengan nasihat membosankan karena Jimin mengirimi pesan di jam pelajarannya. Tapi, masa bodoh dengan itu. Jimin tak peduli dengan tetap mengirimkan pesan itu.

 _To: Hoseok hyung_

 _Hyung. Kenapa tak bekerja?_

Untuk pesan kali ini Jimin harus menunggu cukup lama. Dan bukan menjawab pertanyaan Jimin, seperti boomerang, Hoseok malah membalikkan sebuah pertanyaan padanya.

 _From: Hoseok hyung_

 _Kenapa kau bisa mengirimku pesan? Kau bolos?_

Hebat. Jimin memang membolos di jam pelajaran pertama. Karena terpaksa.

 _To: Hoseok hyung_

 _Siapa yang bolos? Enak saja. Guruku yang bolos. Jadi kalau hyung mau marah, marahi saja guruku sana._

Jimin meringis setelah mengirimkan pesan terakhirnya karena ia berbohong. Apa yang membuatnya tega untuk membohongi kakak tiri yang super menyebalkan namun baik itu. Jimin mengusak surainya kasar, tanda ia menyesal telah membohongi Hoseok. Dan Hoseok tak kunjung membalas pesannya kali ini. Membuat Jimin berpikir, mungkin Hoseok bukan membolos. Mungkin, menunda pekerjaan?

Entahlah.

* * *

Hoseok terduduk bosan di sebuah kursi berbahan kayu itu. Ia memainkan ponsel jeleknya sambil mendengarkan lagu kuno kesukaannya, mengerikan. Hoseok memang bukan tipikal penyabar dalam hal menunggu. Menengkelkan, menurutnya. Tapi apalah, jika seseorang yang ia tunggu itu adalah Seokjin. Sahabatnya bodoh dan berisik itu.

"Hey sahabat dunguku" interupsi seseorang yang terdengar sedikit tak jelas oleh pendengaran Hoseok yang memang sedang mendengarkan musik dari sepasang earphonennya. Hoseok menoleh sesaat setelah mendengar samar suara sahabat bodohnya itu.

"Jangan mentang-mentang aku pengangguran sekarang kau jadi seenaknya memanggilku begitu sialan" ujar Hoseok. Seokjin tertawa mendengar protesan Hoseok yang terkesan sadis, baginya.

"Haha aku hanya bercanda, kawan" canda Seokjin sambil menepuk pundak Hoseok sebentar lalu berlalu hingga terduduk menghadap pada sahabatnya itu. "Jadi bagaimana ceritanya? Tapi tunggu- aku ingin memesan makan dulu. Kau tahu, aku ini tak bisa diajak kompromi jika belum makan"

Hoseok hanya mengangguk dan menatap Seokjin dengan tak selera. Sahabatnya itu memang terobsesi makanan. Hoseok bahkan menggapnya sinting jika soal makanan. Berbeda dengan Seokjin yang sedang sibuk memesan makan, Hoseok hanya memesan minum saja kali ini. Karena tragedi dipecat yang menyedihkan itu, membuat Hoseok mau tidak mau menghemat mulai dari sekarang

"Kau tak pesan makan?" Tanya Seokjin heran dengan Hoseok yang hanya memesan segelas kopi panas saja.

"Aku sudah memakan ramen tadi. Kau saja yang makan. Aku hanya minum"

Seokjin sedikit meringis. Oh. Tolong. Tuan Seokjin. Tolong jangan memasang wajah seperti itu dihadapan Hoseok. Hoseok bisa saja meninju wajah tampanmu saat ini juga. Jangan lupakan Hoseok sahabatmu yang mudah tersulut emosi itu. Kau harus berhati-hati.

.

"Apa?! Kau dituduh menghamili anak Presiden direktur?!" heboh Seokjin dengan tak tahu malunya suara berisik itu sampai membuat beberapa pengunjung lainnnya menoleh dan menatap rendah pada dua pemuda kampungan itu.

"Pelankan suaramu bodoh. Kau membuat mereka menatap horror padaku. Dasar brengsek" kesal Hoseok dengan sahabatnya. Membuat Seokjin menolehkan wajahnya menatap sekeliling yang membuat ia menampilkan senyum ringisnya lalu meraba tengkuknya sekilas.

"Maaf. Jadi. Apa? Kau yakin? Apa mereka punya bukti? Atau kau memang melakukannya, huh?" sedilik Seokjin curiga. Dan Hoseok memutar matanya jengah. Apa yang membuat sahabatnya itu berpikiran kalau Hoseok benar-benar menghamili anak yang Maha Agung direktur tua bangka itu.

"Enak saja" desis Hoseok kesal "Aku masih waras, bung"

Seokjin mengangguk memahami maksud kalimat lontaran Hoseok tadi. Selama 5 tahun lamanaya menjalin hubungan persahabatan konyol dengan Hoseok, Seokjin percaya Hoseok sahabat frontalnya bukan orang biadab yang seperti itu.

"Si tuan besar arogan itu dengan sombongnya mengatakan bahwa ia tak sudi memiliki menantu sepertiku. Hell. Siapa juga yang mau menikahi putrinya yang sok manis itu. Melihatnya saja aku mual"

Seokjin tertawa "Kau ini memang jung Hoseok sahabat tengil ku yang masih tetap saja tengil dan dungu. Oke kali ini biarkan aku tertawa mendengar alasan konyol itu. Nanti aku akan mencari tahu siapa yang menebar tuduhan kurang ajar itu." Seokjin meneguk minumnya enteng.

"Tidak perlu, aku tak minat. Aku juga tidak mau kembali ke perusahaan itu. Silahkan kau bersenang senang denga para manusia berengsek disana"

"Hey! Secara tak langsung berarti kau mengataiku brengsek juga"

"Kau memang brengsek Seokjin" Hoseok tertawa lepas. Seokjin mengulum senyumnya melihat Hoseok yang tertawa menertawai kalimat garingnya barusan.

"Kalau kau butuh bantuan. Jangan sungkan padaku. Maaf, aku belum bisa membantumu mencari pekerjaan baru untuk sekarang. Aku janji secepatnya"

Oh sungguh. Hoseok benci mengatakan kalau dirinya terharu akibat perkataan Seokjin barusan.

Sesering apa mereka saling melontarkan umpatan, ejekan, candaan sarkas. Tapi mereka tetaplah sahabat yang peduli satu sama akhirnya makan siang itu diakhiri dengan percakapan percakapan ringan ala jam istirahat karyawan kantoran.

* * *

."Hyung!" Jimin berlari terengah menghampiri Hoseok yang baru saja meninggalkan lift butut apartemen jeleknya. Hoseok keheranan, wajah Jimin terlihat panik.

"Mereka" Jimin menunjuk 3 pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari apartemennya seraya mengangkut barang-barang apartemennya. Oh apa lagi ini Ya Tuhan.

Hoseok mendesis kesal melihatnya, tanpa menanggapi Jimin ia segera berlari mendekat seakan penuh amarah mendekati 3 pemuda tersebut.

"Wow. Wow. Santai bung. Tak sopan sekali kalian membawa seenaknya perabotan rumah tanpa izin sang tuan rumah huh?" seru Hoseok dengan wajah sok arogannya.

Salah satu lelaki jangkung diantara mereka memberikan selembar kertas yang Hoseok bisa baca dengan jelas. Itu. Adalah. Surat yang Hoseok takuti.

Mari kita sebut itu surat penagih hutang.

Hoseok membacanya kemudian meremasnya tanpa takut. Ia menatap 3 lelaki itu dengan tatapan menantangnya, tanpa rasa takut. Dengan mental yang sudah siap untuk bertarung karena Hoseok tahu mereka akan mengeroyokinya seperti opera sabun, atau drama klasik yang sering ia tonton di televise tuanya itu.

"Semuanya sudah kami kemas. Dan kami anggap lunas, kau lelaki sok arogan. Kami sudah lelah menunggu sampai kapan kau mau melunasinya. Masih untung bukan nyawamu atau adikmu ini yang kami rampas. Semua perabotanmu ini bahkan sebenarnya masih tak cukup"

.

"Membosankan. Tanpa televisi, tidak ada kulkas, tidak ada radio tidak ad-" protes Jimin terputus.

"Untuk apa semua itu huh? Lagi pula kita masih bisa tetap hidup tanpa perabotan yang sudah hampir usang itu semua. Jangan mengeluh seperti itu"

Jimin menghela nafasnya lelah.

"Aku mau tidur. Bangunkan aku saat makan malam hyung"

Jimin kemudian berlalu menuju kamar sempitnya dan mulai merebahkan dirinya sekedar untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya.

* * *

Hoseok mengusap wajahnya kasar. Lagi. Kemarin lusa ia baru saja dipecat dengan tidak elitnya. Dan tadi siang apartemennya seperti kerampokan. Melenyapkan habis semua perabotan rumahnya. Tuhan sedang mempermainkannya. Serius.

Lelah dengan semua yang dengan kurang ajarnya menimpa kehidupan mirisnya selama 2 hari ini. Hoseok merebahkan tubuhnya sesaat setelah sampai pada hamparan rumput hijau namun sedikit kusam tepi sungai Han yang lembayung. Hoseok mengistirahatkan punggungnya dan memejamkan matanya tanpa sadar seorang pemuda lain duduk disampingnya.

Hoseok mengkerut seketika mendengar sebuah suara isakan kecil dihadiahi dengan umpatan kasar dari seorang pemuda disebelahnya. Tapi Hoseok berusaha mengabaikannya.

"Kenapa menangis?" Hoseok akhirnya penasaran juga.

"Ibuku bilang sekali-kali tak apa" jawabnya enteng berusaha menghentikan isakan kecilnya.

Hoseok mendengus sekaligus tertawa renyah dibuatnya.

"kau benar. Aku juga pernah menangis" timpal Hoseok. Namun Hoseok tak mendengar jawaban dari lawan bicaranya.

Merasa bosan dengan acara berbaring tak jelasnya, Hoseok akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya kemudian membuka matanya. Ia menoleh ke samping. Masih penasaran dengan sosok pemuda cengeng disebelahnya itu.

Hoseok tertegun. Serius.

Wajahnya begitu sempurna. Batang hidung itu. Walaupun sedikit memerah akibat isakan cengengnya. Tapi tetap telihat sempurna. Daging tipis alias bibir yang sedikit basah, entah kenapa ini sedikit membuat Hoseok mengerakan jakunnya tegang. Dan mata yang basah itu juga, terlampau indah. Hoseok serius Bung!

"Biar kutebak kau pasti punya masalah, tuan?" Tanya Hoseok basi.

Lelaki lainnya hanya mengangguk.

"Aku juga baru mendapatkan masalah. Bertubi-tubi" Hoseok sekedar menginformasikan. Garing lagi. "Aku tak peduli. Dan aku permisi" dengan cepat lelaki itu beranjak. Namun ketika hendak berlalu, Hoseok menahannya dengan sebuah pertanyaaan.

"Siapa namamu?" seperti ditulikan lelaki yang sudah berdiri itu tak merespon pertanyaan Hoseok. Ia berlalu dari sana tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok barusan. Dan Hoseok hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh.

"Aneh"

.

"Hyung!" kali ini bukan suara pemuda yang menangis itu lagi. Itu suara melengking Jimin yang sekarang tengah berlari menghampirinya ditepi sungai itu.

Hoseok menolehkan wajahnya sebentar

"Kenapa kau kesini?"

"Kenapa hyung disini?" Keduanya sedikit tertawa pelan menyadari bahwa mereka melontarkan pertanyaan secara bersamaan.

Jimin menghela nafasnya jengah lalu mendudukkan diri disamping Hoseok.

"Hyung, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu? Kalau tidak mau jawab pun aku tak masalah" Jimin akhirnya membuka percakapan dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Apa?" Hoseok menoleh lagi.

"Kenapa hyung tidak bekerja akhir-akhir ini? Aku hanya heran. Kau berubah hyung" tanya Jimin.

Hoseok menghela nafas pelan agar tak terdengar begitu frustasi. "Ok. Kurasa aku memang harus mengatakan ini padamu. Aku, dipecat"

Jimin terkejut mendengarnya "dipecat? Apa aku tak salah dengar?"

"Sejak kapan kau punya masalah pendengaran?"

"Aku tak punya masalah pendengaran hyung" elak Jimin.

"Tapi kenapa?"lanjut Jimin yang masih penasaran.

"Aku. Entahlah. Mungkin perusahaan tua itu memang sudah akan bangkrut." Canda Hoseok

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan" Hoseok berusaha tersenyum.

"Aku sedang mencari pekerjaan baru, kau jangan khawatir, adikku. Tetapah bersekolah. Jangan pikirkan biaya. Biar aku saja yang memiikirkan semuanya"

Jimin menghela nafasnya pendek seakan mengutarakan respon kontranya kepada Hoseok. "Tapi, aku tahu mencari pekerjaan tidak semudah itu. Izinkan aku membantumu, hyung" sanggah Jimin.

"Jung Jimin. Kau tetap keras kepala ya" Hoseok mengusak lembut rambutnya membuat Jimin mendengus sebal. "Aku serius" desis Jimin.

* * *

Sekarang.

Setidaknya hari ini Hoseok tak terlalu terpuruk. Hoseok mendapatkan sebuah pekerjaan. Walaupun hanya sebatas pelayan restoran yang harus memakai kemeja sederhana –tapi tetap telihat tampan- di ujung jalan kecil disana. Restorannya memang tak elit namun restoran itu selalu ramai akan pelanggan. Karena restoran tersebut menyajikan nasi goreng bulgogi yang paling enak di pinggiran kota kecil seoul.

Seperti hari ini Hoseok yang akhirnya bisa mengajak adik kesayanganya itu berjalan-jalan santai. Sekedar meregangkan otot-otot lelahnya di akhir pekan. Kebetulan, hari ini restorannya sedang tutup untuk sementara karena pemiliknya sedang pulang kampung ke Busan.

Hoseok berjalan dengan Jimin sambil bercengkrama sesekali tertawa ringan karena lelucon garing Jimin. Berjalan di trotoar dengan masih bercengkrama. Hingga akhirnya Hoseok menghentikan pandanganya pada seseorang yang tengah duduk disana. Menanda tangani buku-buku yang disuguhkan oleh penggemarnya. Hoseok memperhatikan wajah itu, sepertinya tak asing. Ia pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana. Hoseok lupa. Hoseok akui ia memang pelupa.

Hoseok mengedarkan pandangannya terhadap lingkungan sekitar lelaki muda itu. Seperti acara jumpa penggemar. Ada beberapa spanduk bergambarkan foto lelaki itu dengan _highlight_ judul komik ciptaannya.

Hoseok seketika membulatkanmatanya saat ingatannya datang mengerayangi pikirannya.

Lelaki itu.

Tepi sungai.

Terisak.

 _Ibuku bilang sekali-kali tak apa._

Hoseok mengingatnya.

* * *

 **TBC or END?**

Keinginan yang besar memposting fiksi ini. Hah. Aku malu. Ini fiksi pertamaku. Aku tahu ini belum sempurna. Jauh dari kata sempurna.

Jadi, sebagai lakon author yang baru menginjak di kawasan ini aku ingin meminta saran dan komentar mengenai fiksi tak jelas ini.

Biarlah aku meracau, aku juga ingin keren seperti author yang kukagumi lainnya. Semoga tulisan tangan ku yang tak jelas ini bisa menghiburmu. Kk

Dan aku ingin memberikan himbauan, pada story ini sosok hoseok yang diceritakan adalah hoseok yang berpenampilan dulu, yang masih tampan dan berjidat. Aku sungguh merindukan sosok tampan itu apalagi ketika debut era.

Mind to review? Terima Kasih :)


	2. Chapter 2

Bayangan saat pemuda itu terisak dan mengumpat kasar disampingnya seakan terus menjahili pikirannya dan bermain di dalam layar memorinya. Hoseok masih terdiam menatap pemuda sempurna itu tersenyum seperti ramah pada setiap penggemar yang memberikan buku-buku membosankan disana dengan sampul yang seragam.

Dunia seakan berhenti berputar. Waktu seakan pupus. Hoseok begitu terpana dengan wajah manis disebrang sana. Sampai-sampai Jimin yang sudah mengguncang tubuh beku itu, Hoseok pun masih tak sadar. Huh, sungguh berlebihan memang.

"Hyung. Kau lihat apa _sih_? Apa salah satu perempuan disana ada yang membuatmu terpaku seperti ini huh?" maksud Jimin menggoda.

Hoseok seakan tuli dari segala sumber suara dunia nyata, ia bahkan tak bisa mendengarkan celoteh Jimin disampingnya. Wajah bodohnya masih saja dengan kurang ajarnya menatap wajah si pelaku itu, dan tanpa sadar Hoseok menyunggingkan seulas senyum simpul yang tak terpatri begitu jelas oleh Jimin saat ia menemukan sebuah papan yang berukuran sedang yang Hoseok yakin tertulis nama si tokoh utama di sebrang sana.

"Jadi namamu Kim Taehyung, ya?"

* * *

Stupidness

Jung Hoseok X Kim Taehyung

Warning!

Its Boy X Boy

Rating: (still) T

* * *

Jimin menggerutu sebal. Kenapa harus Jimin yang se-la-lu menjadi korban penindasan Jungkook? Hey Jimin. Kau lupa ya? Kau kan hanya memiliki 1 teman, Jungkook. Dan begitu juga Jungkook yang hanya memiliki 1 teman, kau. Hah. Menyedihkan. Memang. Di hadapan murid yang lain yang tak dikenal, mereka berdua selalu menampilkan sisi yang introvert keterlaluan. Tapi jika sudah mengobrol berdua saja, yakinlah bahwa mereka akan seperti orang sinting yang akan membuat semua bulu kuduk ini berdiri, bukan ketakutan. Namun, _ngeri_. Kadang tertawa, sedetik kemudian menangis, sedetik selanjutnya sama-sama diam. Sungguh mengerikan, bukan?

Oke. Kembali pada Jimin yang sekarang menggurutu sambil berdiri malas menatap tulisan menu kantin sekolahnya yang terasa menjengkelkan itu.

"Duh, Jungkook tadi memesan apa _sih_? Bisa-bisanya ya dia menyuruhku membelikannya minuman. Minuman. Minuman. Minuman busukmu. Yaish" gerutu Jimin dengan tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya pada papan menu yang tergantung sok bagus itu di sudut atas kantin.

"Awas ya kau, Jungkook" dendang Jimin jahat.

"Hah lama sekali. Kau membelikan yang ku pesan kan?" Jungkook kini yang menggerutu setelah kedatangan Jimin yang begitu terlampau lama hingga membuat seluruh tubuh si pemuda yang tengah terduduk sebal itu bahkan hampir membusuk. Membawa cup yang berisikan _bubble tea_ dengan rasa favorit Jungkook, lalu mendengus.

"Lama. Lama. Lama dengkulmu hah. Ini" Jimin memberikan cup itu kasar, membuat Jungkook malah memberikan cengiran lucunya. Menampilkan sumringah cerah dan cuma-cuma, sekedar menghibur Jimin.

"Wah kau tak lupa dengan pesananku! Ini, gratis 'kan?" Jungkook masih dengan cengirannya.

"Terserah saja" Jimin menghempaskan dirinya terduduk di salah satu bangku taman di sisi lapangan basket yang cukup sempit itu. Disanalah mereka. Mengerjakan tugas yang mengerikan, bahasa jepang. Itu versi Jimin dan Jungkook.

"Hey Jimin. Kemarin aku lihat Hoseok hyung bekerja di kedai bulgogi paman Han. Kenapa Hoseok hyung tidak bekerja dengan stelan orang kaya lagi?" Tanya Jungkook dengan lugunya membuat Jimin hampir tersedak dengan air liurnya sendiri, malah.

"Hm. Hoseok hyung tidak lagi bekerja disana. Ia bilang, perusahaannya bangkrut. Entahlah" Jimin mengendikkan bahunya, acuh. Atau pura-pura acuh? Serius. Nasib Hoseok terkadang membuat denyut nadi dalam kulit kepalannya itu terkadang berdesir cepat. Jimin pusing memikirkannya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak bekerja untuk menjadi supir pribadi saudara jauhku saja? Dia baru kembali dari kuliahnya di Osaka. Sekarang dia menetap disini" ujar Jungkook antusias.

"Supir pribadi? Apa dia seorang selebritis kaya?"

"Bu. Bukan selebritis. Dia merupakan keponakan dari adik ipar ayahku. Dia memang orang kaya" Jungkook mengangguk mengiyakan. "Dan dia itu sangat perfeksionis juga terlampau manja. Tapi aku jamin, Hoseok hyung akan mendapatkan upah yang lebih dari sebatas pelayan restoran saja" timpal Jungkook. Membuat Jimin sejenak berpikir.

"Nanti akan ku bicarakan dengannya"

* * *

"Hoseok kau melamun lagi" interupsi suara lelaki paruh baya itu dengan ramah membelai pendengaran hosok yang kosong.

"Ah. Maaf, Paman. Aku sedikit lelah hari ini." Hoseok berujar,

Lelaki paruh baya itupun menepuk pundak Hoseok lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Spesial untuk hari ini. Kau boleh meliburkan diri" tawarnya.

"Apa? Aku tidak mau paman. Tak apa. Sungguh" Hoseok mengelak sekarang.

Lelaki tua itu menghela nafas panjang, karyawannya yang satu ini memang sedikit keras kepala ya, Paman? Memang!

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau makanlah dulu. Kuberi porsi gratis untukmu, Hoseok"

Dan Hoseok benar-benar merasa seperti manusia memalukan paling beruntung yang dapat menemukan tempat kecil dan nyaman seperti restoran kecil ini. Manusia memalukan paling beruntung. Itu pikir Hoseok.

Jangan pikirkan tentang nasib Hoseok yang sok beruntung itu sekarang. Lihatlah, ketika Hoseok yang dengan tidak elitnya tersedak oleh minuman sirup dinginnya sendiri, terbatuk-batuk sambil menepuk bidang dadanya dan terus mengatur nafasnya bringas. Kau kenapa, Hoseok? Kampungan sekali. Lalu, mari kita lihat di sudut yang lain dimana seorang lelaki baru saja menapak disana, datang membawa sebuah map birulangitnya dengan sebuah kotak pensil digenggaman tangannya yang lain. Masuk dengan wajah yang super-duper lugu nan manis. Sendirian. Lelaki muda itu sempat bingung untuk mencari tempat yang benar-benar, ya setidaknya cukup untuk 1 badan saja yang mendudukinya. Walau nihil, dari sudut pandangnya _sih_. Sempat kebingungan, karena suasana restoran itu yang memang masih ramai.

Tapi, apa-apaan ini? Sekali bertemu, oke tak masalah

Dua kali bertemu, mungkin hanya kebetulan.

Tiga kali bertemu, apakah lelaki itu jodohku? Haha. Mari kita tertawakan pemikiran Jung Hoseok yang mulai norak lagi.

Tapi, serius Bung! Hoseok masih tidak percaya dengan sosok apa yang baru nampak di sisi visionnya. Bayangan pria yang baru saja Hoseok saksikan keluguannya itu seperti bergerilya didalam pikiran Hoseok, seakan membangunkan Hoseok dari lamunan bodohnya itu.

"Kim Taehyung?" Gumamnya

* * *

"Silahkan, di meja nomor 5" Hoseok dengan wajah yang dibuat sok tampan itu berjalan menghampiri Taehyung yang masih kebingungan mencari tempat duduk. Pun Taehyung yang sempat terdiam sejenak menatap Hoseok yang menghampirinya. Kemudian ia berjengit untuk mengekori Hoseok yang berjalan mendahului Taehyung untuk memandunya menuju meja nomor 5 tadi.

Taehyung membuang helaan nafasnya dan sedikit tersenyum lega saat itu juga karena ia masih menemukan meja kosong yang letaknya mungkin sedikit memojok. Mulai mendudukan dirinya selaras dengan gerakannya menyimpan map birulangitnya beserta dengan kotak pensil coklat lembutnya diatas meja kosong yang bersih itu.

Hoseok sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya, meneliti setiap inchi wajah lugu dihadapannya itu yang masih memandangi serta meneliti setiap tulisan yang tertera pada buku menu itu.

Apa dia lupa? Pikir Hoseok.

Yah. Kasihan Hoseok.

Taehyung kini beralih menatap Hoseok yang sedang setianya berdiri sekedar menunggu pelanggan favoritnya untuk memesan.

"Aku ingin nasi goreng bulgogi dan segelas _iced lemon squash_. Jangan terlalu manis" ujarnya Taehyung.

Baik.

Seperti hm ya sebut saja sebuah kaleng pintar yang canggih alias robot yang tahu apa misinya, Hoseok mengangguk. Tangan tegasnya menuliskan apa yang Taehyung baru saja pesan.

Ada apa dengan jantungnya kali ini? Hoseok terus mengumpati sambil meremas dada yang tepat dimana posisi jantungnya itu terletak.  
"Sial, kenapa wajahnya manis sekali. Dia tak mengingatku? Dia itu tolol atau bagaimana _sih_?" Hoseok mengumpat, alih-alih meredakan kegugupannya barusan.

Sesekali ia mengintip keberadaan Taehyung di meja nomor-5nya. Terlihat Taehyung yang dengan sabar menunggu pesanannya sambil menggerakan, entah itu adalah sebuah pena atau pensil? Atau mungkin spidol. Ah Hoseok tak peduli. Yang jelas wajah itu membiusnya lagi. Sampai-sampai Hoseok dibuat kaget oleh seorang pria dewasa yang menepuk pundaknya seraya berkata padanya.

"Pesanan meja no 5 sudah siap"

Sial. Sial.

Oh ayolah tak perlu munafik Hoseok.

Sekarang. Tahan tawamu karena melihat Hoseok yang kini berjalan sedikit gugup serta gemetaran, namun ia berusaha menampilkan wajah datarnya. Bayangkan. Dan jangan tertawa. Hoseok mulai meletakan sebuah piring dengan seporsi nasi goreng bulgogi lezat milik Taehyung. Refleks, membuat sang pelanggan itu dengan terburu-burunya merapikan serta mengamankan setumpuk kertas gambar kesayangannya Kemudian disusul dengan Hoseok yang meletakan segelas iced lemon tea squashnya yang menggiurkan. Hm.

Ditutup dengan bungkuk khasnya sambil menuturkan kalimat "selamat menikmati hidangan kami"

Hoseok bersumpah serapah. Detik itu juga Hoseok tak bisa memfokuskan pikirannya pada pekerjaannya. Pikirannya terbagi dengan porsi yang tentu saja untuk Taehyung lebih banyak. Hoseok sesekali melirik pada lelaki muda berparas manis itu sambil mengantarkan makanan. Ingat, Hoseok harus professional. Hingga pesanan selanjutnya, susu coklat hangat untuk meja nomor yang berjalan lurus mendekati meja Taehyung. Oh hampir. Sedikit lagi. Setelah mendekati persimpangan, ia hanya tinggal belok ke kiri dan beberapa langkah menuju meja nomo 3, dan sampai. Semakin mendekat, Hoseok semakin tak bisa memfokuskan pikiran kampungannya. Hingga tak sadar kakinya menendang sebuah kotak tisu sialan yang entah sejak kapan telah tegeletak pasrah di lantai keramik itu.

"W-wow" Hoseok berusaha menstabilkan posisinya yang hampir terjatuh akibat kotak tisu sialan itu. Namun

"As-"

Telambat

"Taga"

Cairan susu coklat yang cukup kental itu kini mengguyuri sebuah map berwarna biru langit tak berdosa disana. Sedikit cipratan susu coklat hangat itu juga mengenai wajah sang empu. Taehyung hanya diam terbalak dibuatnya. Untuk 5 detik awal otaknya masih belum bisa mencerna kejadian konyol yang baru saja ia alami. Taehyung terdiam membeku. Sesaat, nafasnya tercekat ketika ia melirik map indah kesayangannya sudah bukan berwarna biru langit lagi. Warna itu sekarang melainkan adalah kombinasi biru dengan coklat tua kental dan lengket. Huh terlihat seperi kumal sekali.

Taehyung lemas saat itu juga.

" . Aku tak sengaja"

* * *

"Tidak! Aku tidak terima. Itu semua adalah gambaranku yang sudah kubuat selama 14 minggu. Biar kuulangi, 14 minggu tuan!"

"Akukan sudah minta maaf!"

"Hah. Maafmu bahkan seperti tak tulus begitu! Dan kurasa dengan maaf saja, semua tak terbayarkan!"

Hoseok berdecak sebal. Ia bingung, disisi lain Hoseok tak ingin menampilkan kebingungannya itu dihadapan Taehyung yang masih geram karenanya.

"Pokoknya aku sudah minta maaf. Kau ini tuli atau apa hah? Bod-"

Ups. Hoseok. Jangan kelepasan.

"Kau mengataiku bodoh setelah kau menumpahkan susu kurang ajar itu pada kertas komikku hah?! Kau-" Taehyung menghirup nafasnya dalam sebagai ancang ancang untuk mengatakan

"Brengsek!"

Seperti itulah perdebatan yang sangat berisik dari 2 insan muda yang tengah mengundang perhatian pengunjung lainnya. Paman Han menghela nafasnya lelah dan mencoba menenangkan Hoseok serta Taehyung yang keduanya sama-sama tersulut emosi. Dasar bocah-bocah tengil.

"Hoseok-ah, meminta maaflah yang baik pada pelanggan kita" paman Han berusaha membujuk.

"Dia menuduhku seenak dengkulnya. Kurang ajar, sudah begitu aku dibilang tak tulus meminta maaf padanya. Huh dia memang pria tak berotak" Hoseok berdecih tak sopan.

Taehyung semakin tersulut. Setelah meringis sesaat, ia kepalkan genggaman tangannya erat hingga jemari lentiknya itu membuat gerakan meremas. Oh Taehyung berandai jika wajah si pelayan kurang-ajar itulah yang berada digenggamannya sekarang

"Kau semakin tolol dimataku karena mengatakan aku pria tak berotak! Maaf saja, jika aku pria tak berotak, mungkin sekarang aku adalah seorang pelayan restoran kumuh ini" sindir Taehyung. Wow. Sadis juga ya.

Hoseok mengepalkan tangannya tak kuat saat Taehyung telah menuntaskan kalimat sadisnya dan melewatinya lalu pergi. Tanpa membayar. Meninggalkan kotak pensil dan map biru kesayangannya yang sudah lusuh dan kumal itu akibat basah karena tumpahan susu itu diatas mejanya.

Oh Tuhan.

Mimpi apa Hoseok semalam?

* * *

Hening. Semuanya hening ketika 2 manusia adam itu duduk saling berhadapan. Oh jangan lupakan suara belaian detik jarum milik si tuan jam dinding yang sedikit mewarnai atmosfir keheningan suram yang tercipta diantara mereka.

Jimin berkerut keheranan melihat wajah Hoseok yang begitu terlihat seperti, menahan emosi.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hyung?" Tanya Jimin yang akhirnya mencairkan suasana beku menyebalkan itu.

"Tak apa" balas Hoseok singkat.

" Aku tak yakin. Kau terlihat begitu masam" lanjut Jimin.

"Serius. Aku tak apa" timpal Hoseok cepat.

Hah. Jimin membuang nafasnya jengah dibuatnya, membiarkan Hoseok yang masih bersikeras menutupi keadaannya. Sepertinya Hoseok sedang tidak dalam kondisi _mood_ yang baik. Pikirnya. Mungkin nanti saja untuk Jimin menawarkan pekerjaan yang Jungkook tawarkan tadi siang pada Hoseok. Ya, nanti saja. Untuk saat ini, biarkanlah Hoseok mendinginkan kepalanya yang berapi-api itu dengan tenang.

* * *

"Pria miskin keras kepala itu" Taehyung menggumam. Matanya yang sembab kelelahan menatap lurus ke jauh kedepan sudut pandangnya.

Taehyung berusaha untuk tidak mengingat kejadian barusan. Namun ini sudah yang ke 10 kalinya Taehyung gagal untuk menghapus adegan menjengkelkan itu dari kubus memorinya.

Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya erat semakin mengingat kejadian konyol barusan, apalagi wajah sang tersangka, si miskin sok tampan itu.

"Menyebalkan sekali" desis Taehyung.

Hell. Tentu saja Taehyung sebal. Jengkel, malah. Memangnya siapa yang tak jengkel ketika hal yang sialannya sangat berharga untuk Taehyung karena dengan jerih payah dan usaha jungkir baliknya untuk membuatnya selama 14 minggu itu rusak dalam sekejap saja hah? Sungguh, jangan iba pada Taehyung kita yang malang ini sekarang.

Pelayan berotak kosong itu, benar- benar menghancurkan _mood_ nya.

Mengingat wajahnya saja, Taehyung menjadi mual. Ingin rasanya Taehyung memakinya lebih lama barusan. Seandainya tadi, Taehyung bisa menghentikan waktu seperti dalam cerita-cerita fantasi konyol masa kecilnya, Taehyung ingin sekali menendang bokong lelaki keras kepala itu sambil mengatakan padanya untuk tidak lagi menyimpan otak dalam bokongnya! Itu pasti akan menjadi adegan termanis yang pernah Taehyung lakoni seumur hidupnya. Serius.

"Taehyung? Kau didalam?" Seketika lamunan sadis dan mengerikan Taehyung lenyap, mendengar suara si wanita tua bersatus sebagai ibunya memanggil namanya. Taehyung menolehkan wajahnya, menatapi pintu yang memblokade keberadaan ibunya diluar kamar luasnya.

"Kenapa, Bu?"

"Namjoon sudah datang. Ia datang untuk menemuimu. Kau tidak mau menemuinya?"

Bola mata itu berputar jengah. Namjoon. Namjoon. Namjoon. Nama itu benar-benar sukses membuat _mood_ Taehyung semakin hancur lebur menjadi dedebuan malang yang sudah terinjak-injak sandal rumah mahalnya. "Aku mengantuk, Bu" timpal Taehyung malas.

"Taehyung. Kasihan Namjoon, baru saja ia sampai disini. Perjalanan dari Osaka itu benar benar melelahkan" wanita tua itu bersikeras untuk membujuk Taehyung yang tak kunjung keluar.

"Kenapa Ibu tak menyuruhnya pulang saja, _sih_? Aku mengantuk, Bu. Sungguh"

"Taehyung. Sebentar saja"

Kalah. Taehyung menyerah. Wanita itu, tak akan pernah bisa membuat Taehyung membantah kata-katanya. Dari zaman ia masih disusui, hingga saat Taehyung harus minum susu kemasan favoritnya sendiri, **Taehyung tak bisa membatah seorang ibu**. Taehyung bahkan sempat mempertanyakan sihir apa yang ibunya pakai sehingga tidak ada keinginan Taehyung untuk membangkang terhadapnya. Ini ajaib, Bung! Pikirkan saja. Kau itu memang anak yang berbakti atau kau benar-benar percaya bahwa ibumu memang menyihirmu, Kim Taehyung? Konyol sekali.

Sontak wanita itu mengembangkan senyum terbaiknya ketika Taehyung membukakan pintu kokohnya. "Namjoon menunggu dengan ayahmu. Ayo mengobrol bersama mereka"

* * *

"Hah? Kau berani bersumpah demi makam anjing sialanmu itu, Jim?"

Duh, Hoseok benar-benar tidak bisa mengkondisikan ucapannya yang kampungan itu lagi. Untung sekarang, ia hanya berdua dengan Jimin saja di dalam apartemen _bututnya._ Jadi kejadian seperti, orang-orang akan menatap rendah padanya karena ucapan noraknya tidak akan terulang untuk menciptakan momen memalukan lagi.

Jimin mendengus kemudian menggeleng pelan, sedikit meringis dibuatnya karena sikap kakak dewasanya yang mendadak norak dihadapannya. Padahal, baru tepat setengah jam yang lalu, Hoseok bersikap dingin dan emosional yang Jimin tak tahu kenapa alasannya. Dan sekarang, Hoseok malah mengancamnya untuk bersumpah serapah demi makam anjing kesayangannya setelah sesaat Jimin bertanya satu hal, bukan pembicaraan berat, padahal. Dan Jimin mengangguk seadanya.

"Jungkook bilang, saudara jauhnya baru kembali dari Osaka dan tinggal menetap disini." Jelasnya.

Hoseok mencoba untuk memahami setiap kalimat yang Jimin jelaskan barusan. Masa bodoh dengan kenorakannya yang tak bisa ia tahan lagi dihadapan adik kesayangannya, Hoseok tak peduli. Hoseok butuh penjelasan lanjut mengenai lowongan pekerjaan dadakan yang baru saja Jimin deklarasikan.

"Jadi bagaimana Hyung?"

Hoseok terdiam kembali. Oh ayolah Hoseok si tuan sok pemikir. Memang apa susahnya hanya tinggal mengatakan Ya atau Tidak saja? Apa yang harus dipikir ulang? Profesi ini tentu saja jauh lebih baik dari pada menjadi pelayan kumal dari pojokan distrik Seoul yang tidak terkenal itu, bukan?

Tahan dulu,

Sekarang mari kita dengar jawaban dari si tuan pemikir sok _keren_ itu.

Hoseok akhirnya menjawab,

"Aku tidak mau"

 **TBC**

* * *

Aku kembali dengan membawa lanjutan dari sebuah cerita yang masih harus kusebut dengan sebutan tak jelas ini. Hah. Yang barusan itu apa? Masih sangat jelek. Serius

Aku juga masih harus melatih kemampuan verbalku untuk mendeskripsikan alur cerita ini.

Aku tak ingin membuat kesalahan pada fiksi ini. Ya. seperti Hoseok yang dengan tololnya menumpahkan susu itu pada berkas paling berharga milik Taehyung kk

Oh ya aku sangat berterima kasih dan sangat menghargai untuk yang memberikan komentar untuk fiksi pertamaku ini.

Mind to review? Sampai bertemu pada chapter selanjutnya :)


	3. Chapter 3

Pria tinggi bertubuh tegap itu sedikit mengedarkan pandangannnya jenuh sekedar mencari seseorang yang ia tunggu sedari tadi. Pikirannya mendadak bosan setelah memeriksa ponsel pintarnya, ternyata tidak ada pemberitahuan terbaru. Anggaplah ini sudah detik yang ke 3253 sejak ia pertama kali terduduk manis ala pria tajir dengan pose yang super elitnya untuk menunggu seseorang yang hampir menghancurkan _mood_ nya sesaat sebelum intrupsi pria manis yang duduk dihadapannya menyadarkannya.

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu Namjoon hyung" sesal pria itu pelan dengan menampilkan wajah menyesalnya karena pria lainnya menatapnya jengah.

Namjoon kemudian hanya mengangguk mengiyakan sebagai jawaban singkatnya. Dengan gerakan lamban, ia menegakkan posisi duduknya, pupilnya yang kurang ajar kini menatap lurus pada Taehyung dengan serius. Yang membuat Taehyung si tokoh berparas manis disana sedikit berjengit dari duduknya karena merasakan punggung tangan itu terbelai hangat oleh tangan dari tokoh lain yang kini masih menatapnya dalam. Siapa lagi, kalau bukan milik, pria bertubuh tegap itu. Kim Namjoon.

"Kim Taehyung. Kau sudah tahu kalau aku telah menyukaimu sejak pertemuan pertama kita di Seoul. Sungguh. Waktu itu aku takut kau benar-benar menolakku." Namjoon berusaha untuk membuat candaan, yang terlampaui garing sekedar menghangatkan suasana beku yang tercipta diantara kedua pemuda itu.

"Ternyata kau menerimaku. Kau tahu aku bahkan terlalu bahagia saat kau mengangguk atas jawaban perasaanku" Namjoon kini berbasa-basi. Dan satu fakta yang harus diketahui dari profil seorang Kim Namjoon. Ia terlalu banyak berbasa-basi. Oh ayolah. Tolong seseorang bangunkan Namjoon dari semua kalimat basi dan garingnya itu. Lihatlah sorot tatapan Taehyung yang benar-benar dibuat bosan atas semua kalimat manis-ini versi Namjoon, yang terlontar barusan. Taehyung mengangguk perlahan nan singkat seraya kembali memfokuskan pikirannya pada kalimat Namjoon yang sialnya masih menggantung itu.

"Dan disini. Di Osaka. Aku, Kim Namjoon" Namjoon semakin mempererat genggamannya, sedikit meremas tangan kecil yang rapuh itu.

"Melamarmu sebagai tunanganku" lanjut Namjoon hati-hati. Seolah Taehyung merupakan mutiara kecil nan rapuh yang akan hancur kapan saja.

Mata Taehyung seketika berhenti berkedip, Tuhan seakan menjeda semua pergerakan motorik Taehyung detik itu juga, namun otaknya tetap sibuk mencerna serta mengolah semua kalimat yang baru saja Namjoon ungkapkan. Terlalu sibuk mencerna semua kalimat yang baru saja membelai gendang telingannya dengan kurang ajarnya, Taehyung merasa pusing mendadak, kepalanya berat. Oke, untuk kali ini jangan salahkan Namjoon si pria sok romantis yang melontarkan kalimat manis nan mengejutkan yang telah sukses membuat kepala Taehyung pusing mendadak itu. Anggap saja semua adalah ulah nakal dari udara yang terlampau dan super dingin dikawasan distrik Osaka disana.

Kembali pada skenario dua remaja itu. Adalah Namjoon yang masih setia menunggu jawaban Taehyung dengan takut-takut.

"Maukah kau menjadi tunanganku, Kim Taehyung?"

* * *

Stupidness

Jung Hoseok X Kim Taehyung

Warning!

Its Boy X Boy

Rating: (still) T

* * *

"Namaku Jung Hoseok, 24 tahun dan belum pernah memiliki pengalaman sebagai supir pribadi. Dulu, aku adalah seorang pegawai kantoran biasa, dan aku pernah menjadi pelayan restoran sederhana di ujung jalan kecil distrik Seoul" Hoseok berujar tegas.

Kini, dua manusia paruh baya tengah duduk berhadapan dengan Hoseok yang baru saja berujar tegas dan jelas menceritakan latar belakang kehidupannya hanya mengangguk perlahan. Menyeleksi seseorang yang akan menjadi pendamping pribadi yang mengantar-jemput putra semata wayangnya adalah bukan hal yang kecil. Pria yang bernama Jung Hoseok ini harus dipastikan, kalau ia bukan manusia biadab dan keparat. Mereka mencari celah kebohongan dan siratan nafsu jahat dari pancaran tatapan pemuda itu.

Nihil. Sialnya kedua orang tua itu tidak menemukannya. Dan yang membuatnya semakin lega adalah ucapan Hoseok yang benar-benar bijaksana. Atau dibuat bijaksana sebagai pencitraan? Hm. Maaf saja, Hoseok itu sangat professional kalau soal pekerjaan.

"Aku menjamin keselamatan anak anda, Tuan Kim"

Pria yang Hoseok panggil dengan sebutan Tuan Kim itu mengangguk puas dan mencoba tersenyum.

"Baiklah mulai saat ini, kau bisa bekerja disini, anak muda" pria itu menggeserkan sekedar memberikan sebuah kunci berbahan logam yang Hoseok yakini adalah sebuah kunci mobil mewahnya

Hoseok tersenyum samar seraya menerimanya.

"Terima kasih Tuan Kim" Hoseok membungkuk sopan menerimanya.

"Kebetulan Taehyung ada dirumah. Jadi, kurasa akan lebih ba…."

Pikiran Hoseok mendadak kosong mendengar sebuah nama yang baru saja disebut dan seakan meninju indera pendengarannya. Hoseok memandangi pria tua itu seperti berpantomim dihadapanya. Oh tidak. Hoseok tidak mendengar apapun. Hoseok mendadak tuli!

Semua itu karena sebuah nama yang baru saja ia dengar, Kim Taehyung. Adalah nama dari seorang pria muda yang baru saja berkonflik batin dengan Hoseok beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan Hoseok yang sialnya dengan kepercayadiriannya yang berlebihan itu melamar sebagai supir pribadi Taehyung. Terkutuklah Park Jimin yang sedari kemarin selalu lupa untuk mengingat sebuah nama saat Hoseok bertanya siapa calon majikannya nanti.

Batin Hoseok benar benar sedang menyumpah-serapahi Jimin, adiknya yang lugu itu. Tetapi logisnya _sih_ , Hoseok tidak bisa dengan seenaknya memvonis kalau ini sepenuhnya kesalahan Jimin karena- coba pikirkan Jimin itu adalah manusia polos dengan hati mulianya mencoba membantu memperbaiki nasib _hyung_ nya yang kelewat berantakan itu. Ia tidak mengerti apapun tentang kejadian pribadi Hoseok. Pun Hoseok juga terlalu malu dan memutuskan untuk tidak menceritakan kisah memalukan pribadinya walau hanya pada Jimin. Jadi, Hoseok yang sempat menolak tawaran itu akhirnya terus didesak dan dipaksa oleh Jimin, si tokoh keras kepala itu, dengan alasan yang super-konyol dan tak bermutu sama sekali.

 _Jungkook bilang, pekerjaan menjadi supir pribadi itu tidaklah buruk. Hyung akan digaji dengan upah yang besar. Dan kita bisa membeli televisi baru!_ Itu kata Jimin.

Membuat Hoseok jadi harus memikirkan ulang keputusannya hingga ia akhirnya menyetujuinya.

Bodoh.

Hoseok dan Jimin memang perlu asupan vitamin berlebih untuk memperbaiki pola pikir mereka yang masih terbilang awam itu. Ya. Mereka perlu mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan khusus untuk **bagaimana memutuskan sebuah keputusan bijak**. Apa hanya dengan alasan seperti itu Hoseok akan dengan mudahnya menggulingkan opini kontranya? Sederhana sekali.

"….bagaimana Hoseok-ssi?" ujar pria tua itu mulai keheranan melihat tingkah aneh Hoseok yang masih saja tidak meresponnya, terdiam dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Hoseok-ssi" panggilnya, kali ini lebih keras berharap Hoseok akan tersadar dari lamunan petangnya itu.

Pun membuat Hoseok tersadar dari lamunannya. Semua suara dan warna di sudut pandangnya kembali dan menampilkan pria tua yang sedang berbicara dengannya itu seakan tidak berpantomim lagi didepannya.

"Hoseok-ssi. Ini anakku, Taehyung" ujar pria tua tersebut memperkenalkan pria muda yang telah terduduk manis disampingnya. Hoseok sedikit menggeser arah pandangnya. Sungguhan Bung! Hoseok dibuat sedikit berjengit kepayang dengan kejutan Tuhannya. Entah Hoseok harus menilai bagaimana tentang Tuhannya. Apakah ia harus berterima kasih karena ia telah dipertemukan untuk ke sekian kalinya dengan Taehyung? Ataukah ia harus menghujat nasibnya karena harus siap menghadapi sikap Taehyung yang katanya super manja dan menyebalkan itu? Yang jelas detik itu juga pupilnya melebar dengan kurang ajarnya menatap lelaki yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah horror. Pandangan mata itu seakan menampilkan kilatan cahaya kebencian diantara keduanya. Kim Taehyung yang ia pikirkan adalah Kim Taehyung yang benar-benar duduk di hadapannya. Dan jangan tanya bagaimana raut wajah kusut milik si majikannya yang tak kalah kaget melihat Hoseok.

"Taehyung. Pria itu, Jung Hoseok. Dia yang akan mengantarmu kemanapun. Jadi kau tak perlu memakai bis atau kereta bawah tanah itu lagi" kini ibunya yang menjelaskan dengan penuh kelembutan.

Begitulah singkatnya, kenapa Taehyung membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengantarnya kemanapun. Layaknya seorang pangeran yang membutuhkan pengawalan ekstra Taehyung bukanlah pemuda biasa. Taehyung cukup terkenal di kalangan para pecinta komik generasi muda di kawasan seoul. Karyanya yang fantastis juga sungguh mengudara di Korea. Komiknya telah dipublikasi hingga ke penjuru korea, bahkan mancanegara. _Keren._ Satu hal yang sangat disayangkan adalah Taehyung yang tidak bisa mengendarai kendaraannya sendiri. Entah trauma atau semacam serangan mental, semakin Taehyung mencoba untuk mengendarai maka tangan-tangan itu semakin kaku dan pikirannya tidak bisa fokus menatap jalanan yang terlintasi mobil-mobil yang terlalu banyak disana–ini versi Taehyung.

Ayolah. Orang tua mana yang tidak bisa untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan anak semata wayangnya yang cukup tenar, berlatar belakang keluarga yang super-tajir, memiliki banyak penggemar, berparas manis berkeliaran di tempat umum sendirian dengan menaiki kendaraan umum setiap hari? Untungnya kedua orang tua Taehyung masih cukup waras untuk memikirkan keselamatan Taehyung. Maka dari itu, sekeras apapun Taehyung meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya untuk membiarkannya berkeliaran dengan kendaraan umum tidak akan membuat perubahan apapun. Jelas. Buktinya sekarang Taehyung sendiri telah berhadapan dengan seseorang yang sudah secara resmi berstatus sebagai supir pribadinya.

Tetapi sebelumnya, jangan lupa untuk memberikan ucapan selamat sekaligus bela sungkawa untuk Hoseok yang telah masuk kedalam jebakan Tuhan.

* * *

Jimin membulatkan mata kecilnya heboh, terkejut melihat apa yang mata-kepalanya sendiri lihat saat ini. Jimin terus berseru norak ketika Hoseok yang baru saja menurunkan sebagian kaca mengkilat mobil mahal itu.

"Whoa hyung kau gila!" seru Jimin dengan tidak elitnya setelah sampai mencapai Hoseok yang tengah memarkirkan kendaraan mewah dadakannya itu.

"Mobil ini bahkan 10 kali lipat lebih mahal dari apartemen kita!" Jimin masih berseru heboh sambil mengusap dinding mobil mewah hitam itu dengan hati-hati. Seakan takut permukaan telapak tangannya yang kasar bisa merusak tekstur mengkilat dinding mobil mahal itu.

"Hey. Hentikan itu. Kau membuatku malu" jengkel Hoseok yang melihat kelakuan adiknya yang memalukan itu. Lalu apa bedanya denganmu Hoseok?

"Hyung kapan-kapan antar aku kesekolah dengan mobil mewah itu. _Daebak_ " Jimin masih berseru riang namun langkahnya berusaha mengimbangi langkah sang kakak yang telah melangkah lebih dulu untuk memasuki gedung apartemennya _bobrok_ kesayangannya.

"Jadi kau sudah resmi menjadi supir pribadi keluarga Kim? Bagaimana dengan saudara Jungkook yang baru pindah dari Osaka itu? Apa dia cantik? Apa dia memakai rok super-pendek? Kau pasti jatuh cinta padanya!" padahal belum sempat Hoseok mendudukan diri sekedar mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya Jimin sudah menyerangnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan konyolnya.

Tunggu. Tapi sepertinya kalimat terakhir yang baru saja Jimin lontarkan sukses membuat minuman soda dingin yang Hoseok teguk itu hampir menyembur dari dalam mulut penuhnya. Tenggorokannya mendadak gatal dan perih. Hoseok terbatuk-batuk sambil menggumamkan umpatan kesukaaannya.

Kau. Pasti. Jatuh. Cinta. Padanya.

5 kata itu benar-benar membuat pikiran Hoseok itu kembali menampilkan semua gambar memorinya tentang Taehyung, si majikan barunya. Semua tentang Taehyung. Dimulai dari pertemuan pertamanya, tragedi susu sialan itu, dan barusan, dimana Hoseok yang dengan sialnya harus berhadapan dengan Taehyung karena ia melamar sebagai supir pribadinya.

"Hey Jim. Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau calon majikanku itu bernama Kim Taehyung?" Hoseok berusaha merangkul bahu adiknya setelah menempatkan minuman kalengnya pada meja kayu tua jelek nan rapuh disana.

Adalah yang membuat Jimin mengerutkan dahinya sambil menatap Hoseok dengan raut wajah bingungnya karena respon Hoseok yang sangat tidak relevan dengan semua pertanyaan dan pernyataan serangan Jimin.

"Apa kau tahu seseorang yang bernama Kim Taehyung? Ah aku lupa kau tidak gemar membaca komik, makanya wajar saja jika kau tak mengenalnya. Dan dia itu seorang lelaki" lanjut Hoseok.

"Ah iya benar! Aku ingat sekarang. Namanya Kim Taehyung. Jungkook pernah mengatakan padaku namanya" ucap Jimin enteng refleks membuat Hoseok menarik nafasnya lelah.

Serius. Hoseok bingung harus memasang ekspresi seperti apa sekarang. Ia sangat jengkel dengan keluguan Jimin yang keterlaluan tapi disisi lain Hoseok merasa hatinya teduh dan bahagia melihat wajah Jimin yang tersenyum riang karena rasanya Hoseok lupa kapan terakhir ia melihat Jimin tersenyum bahagia seperti itu.

Jadi, untuk sekarang biarkanlah Hoseok membungkam mulutnya sebagai alternatif terakhir. Menatap kesenangan dan keluguan Jimin dihadapannya dengan kedua mata indahnya walau pikirannya sedang memikirkan sekaligus menerawang masa depannya nanti.

* * *

"Selamat pagi tuan muda kim" sapa Hoseok dengan santun dan menampilkan senyuman ramah yang dibuat-buat. Oh ayolah kawan, ini hari pertama Hoseok bekerja pada keluarga tajir Kim itu. Hoseok harus profesional. Tentu. Ia harus professional dengan bersikap tidak peduli dengan Taehyung yang mungkin masih membencinya hingga saat ini, karena kejadian sialan waktu itu.

Taehyung hanya menghela nafasnya berat dan tidak minat atau mungkin enggan menatap Hoseok yang kini terduduk di kursi kemudinya dengan rapi.

"Antarkan aku ke Gangnam-gu" ujar Taehyung hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban dan kemudian mulai melajukan kendaraan mahal itu dengan kecepatan normal.

Mendadak Taehyung sedikit berjengit ketika suara ponsel pintar berisiknya itu mengganggu indera pendengarannya. Seseorang tengah menelponnya. Dan Taehyung dibuat semakin malas untuk menjawab panggilan itu tepat setelah ia melihat satu nama pada layar besar ponsel pintarnya.

 _Kim Namjoon is calling…_

Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini rasanya malas sekali untuk Taehyung sekedar mengucapkan sapaan singkat pada Namjoon. Taehyung hanya menghela nafas panjang lalu mendiamkan ponsel itu tetap berdering. Sekali. Dua kali. Dan berkali-kali. Berisik. Akhirnya Taehyung mematikan ponselnya, getaran dan suara berisiknya benar-benar mengganggu moodnya pagi ini. Dan Hoseok? Jangan heran jika Hoseok ini tengah mencuri-curi pandangan melalui spion mahal yang tergantung dan kini sedang menertawakan kebodohan Hoseok yang beralibi pada dirinya sendiri sekedar memeriksa keadaan dan kondisi majikannya saat ini. Hah. Berhentilah munafik dan bersikap rumit Hoseok. Seharusnya Hoseok tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mendustai nurani menyedihkannya itu. Toh, tetap saja nurani tidak pernah bisa berdusta dan mengatakan Hoseok tetap menyukai pemuda tajir Kim majikannya itu.

"Tak perlu memeriksa keadaanku. Aku baik-baik saja. Fokuslah dengan pekerjaanmu, tuan Supir" sindir Taehyung sadis ketika Taehyung mendapati bayangan Hoseok yang tengah mencuri pandangannya melalui cermin spionnya itu.

Adalah yang membuat Hoseok sedikit berdehem dan mengatur kembali posisi nyaman duduknya di kursi kemudi itu.

 _Sialan. Kenapa Taehyung tahu kalau aku sedang memperhatikannya? Ch. Anak itu memang aneh. Sungguh_. Bantin Hoseok jengkel.

.

"Tuan muda Taehyung" Hoseok berusaha memanggil majikannya dengan suara yang terdengar santun. Membuat Taehyung menghentikan pergerakan tubuhnya sekedar menunggu Hoseok melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku akan menunggumu disini" lanjut Hoseok setelah sempat menolehkan wajahnya menatap Taehyung tepat duduk dibelakangnya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan pulang bersama Namjoon" balas Taehyung singkat dan tanpa mempersilahkan Hoseok berbicara lagi, Taehyung beranjak dari dalam sana dan segera memasuki gedung berkaca elit dan kokoh itu.

Hoseok yang melihatnya hanya bisa meremas kemudinya sambil berdecih. Sungguh kesal, namun ia tidak tahu siapa yang telah membuatnya jengkel seperti ini. Jika ingin menyalahkan Jimin, sebenarnya Jimin tidak tahu apa-apa soal latar belakang kehidupannya yang berantakan dan _amburadul_ itu, terutama dengan profesi barunya saat ini. Lalu, jika menyalahkan Taehyung, bahkan jika diperhatikan kembali, sungguh terlihat jelas bahwa Taehyung sendiripun tidak mengerti kenapa kedua orang tuanya bisa membawa pria berotak kosong itu dan dengan seenaknya menjadikan pria itu sebagai su-pir pri-ba-di-nya.

Lantas Hoseok harus menyalahkan siapa? Seokjin? Sahabat tololnya? Tentu saja tidak mungkin. Dan seseorang tolong sadarkan Hoseok dari permasalahan rumit yang ia hadapi saat ini.

Yang sebenarnya harus disalahkan adalah.

Hoseok sendiri.

Jika saja egonya tidak keterlaluan, mungkin saat ini Hoseok tidak akan merasakan perasaan yang serumit ini. Jika saja jika dulu ia mau mengucapkan kata yang sangat ia benci yaitu 'Maaf', mungkin Taehyung tidak akan semarah ini padanya.

Sekarang sudah terjawab siapakah pihak yang salah disini bukan?

Kalau begitu, biarkan Hoseok merenungkan kemunafikannya yang keterlaluan itu sekarang. Semoga Tuhan masih mau membantu umatnya yang munafik, seperti Hoseok.

* * *

Anggaplah ini sudah detik ke 1254 sejak Hoseok mulai mencacah naik hitungan detik berpatok jam arloji murah dan jeleknya itu. Hoseok sedang menunggu setia di dalam mobil super mewah yang bukan miliknya itu di ujung jalanan distrik gangnam disana.

Hoseok memang tidak terlalu pintar sekedar mengetahui jika ia sedang melakukan apa yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan. Mengingat pesan Taehyung sebelumnya

 _Tidak perlu. Aku akan pulang bersama Namjoon_

Oh tidak. Kasihan sekali Hoseok yang sepertinya mulai patah hati mendengar pernyataan Taehyung tadi pagi. Sial beribu sial, sekarang Hoseok benar-benar menyaksikan adegan yang benar-benar membuat jantungnya berdebar jauh diatas detakan normal. Pembuluh darahnya seakan menghentikan seluruh aliran darah didalam tubuhnya tepat saat melihat Namjoon yang kini tengah mencium pria yang mengenakan mantel coklat cerah kebesaran itu tepat dibibirnya. Hoseok melihat jelas bagaimana Taehyung yang memejamkan matanya erat namun membiarkan Namjoon menciumnya lebih dalam. Rahang tajam Hoseok semakin mengeras saat Namjoon semakin gencar melahap bibir manis milik sang tokoh berparas cantik, kita sebut saja si majikan baru Hoseok yang menyebalkan.

Tidak. Hoseok benar-benar menyerah dengan suguhan gratis memuakkan didepannya saat ini. Dan Hoseok bersumpah mulai detik ini menyatakan dirinya memang menyimpan perasaan cinta untuk Taehyung. Satu hal yang perlu diungkap dari seorang Jung Hoseok. Selain keras kepala, Hoseok adalah seseorang yang selalu tunduk akan keegoanya, walaupun itu sangat biadab sekalipun.

Jadi, kesimpulannya adalah Hoseok akhirnya mengibarkan bendera perangnya untuk merebut Taehyung dari siapapun itu.

Dan pertarungan antara si tajir Kim dengan si miskin Jung dimulai.

Dari sekarang.

 **TBC**

* * *

Hm. Halo? Apa masih ada yang menunggu kelanjutan fiksi tak jelas ini?

Hari ini akhirnya aku kembali membawa jawaban dari berbagai pertanyaan yang membuat kalian penasaran bukan? Bahwa sebenanya saudara jauh jungkook yang tinggal di Osaka itu adalah Taehyung, bukan Namjoon. Status si Kim Namjoon dalam cerita ini masih dirahasiakan, apakah dia itu kekasih Taehyung atau tunangannya? Itu masih rahasia. Atau bisa saja Namjoon itu telah terikat janji suci dengan Taehyung? Who knows? Aku minta maaf karena aku tipikal yang gemar membuat orang penasaran. Aku juga minta maaf karena aku belum bisa membawakan adegan ciuman atau bahkan lebih berhubung ini masih termasuk kedalam intro awal untuk pasangan Hoseok dan Taehyung.

Dan aku ingin berterima kasih atas review juga komentar bahkan saran bagi yang telah membaca ceritaku ini. Semua komentar kalian benar-benar membuatku semangat. Serius. Semoga kalian puas dengan lanjutan pada chapter ini.

Oh ya, satu hal yang hampir saja kulupakan.

Selamat ulang tahun untuk Kim Taehyung, adikku haha yang sekarang sudah menginjak usianya yang ke 21 tahun. Semoga kau semakin sukses dan bisa mengembangkan sayap-sayap emasmu bersama member yang lain. Aku dan ARMY yang lain sangat atau malah terlampau mencintaimu. Tetaplah menjadi Taehyung yang manis dan konyol seperti biasanya.

Mind to review? Thanks :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disanalah, seorang pria setengah frustasi itu meneguk kasar dan menghabiskan gelas terakhirnya dengan dahi yang berkerut kurang ajar tatkala mengingat kejadian memuakkan yang baru saja ia tonton secara gratis. Sialnya kejadian itu terjadi di hari pertamanya bekerja. Demi batu nisan makam kedua orang tuanya yang mulai terkikis oleh udara dingin di kawasan Seoul, Hoseok sungguh tak sudi melihat adegan yang romantis sialan itu terus bermain di dalam kubus memori sempitnya, dan tentu saja Hoseok semakin mual karena mengenal salah satu remaja yang melakoni adegan itu, adalah seseorang yang tengah memasuki ruang hatinya yang kosong dan usang.

"Sialan" ringis Hoseok.

Memorinya bergerumul dan bergulung kusut dengan adegan kurang ajar itu yang seakan membungkus otak tololnya. Serius. Peristiwa brengsek tadi terus saja mengejek dan menertawakan kemalangan Hoseok yang membuat kepingan hati pemuda munafik yang telah hancur itu malah semakin hancur.

Hampir mengawang dan melayang. Salahkan kadar alkohol dari 2 gelas bir favoritnya yang ia konsumsi malam ini, cukup untuk membuatnya mabuk. Namun tak kepayang. Hoseok hanya mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya.

Seketika suara lengkingan ponsel murahan yang tergeletak tak jauh dari gelas menawan itu berbunyi, tentu saja mengganggu kegiatan Hoseok yang tengah meratapi nasib sadisnya. Pun Hoseok seakan tahu bahwa sebuah benda mati juga bisa menertawakan kemalangannya, Hoseok lalu melampiaskannya dengan meraih ponsel sialan itu kasar. Ia melihat sebuah pesan masuk. Dari Taehyung.

 _Tuan supir, jemput aku sekarang._

* * *

Stupidness

Jung Hoseok X Kim Taehyung

Warning!

Its Boy X Boy

Rating: alittle bit M

* * *

Malas sebenarnya. Tapi apa daya, Hoseok tak bisa menolak perintah majikan.

Ingat. Hoseok itu sangat profesional. Profesi barunya seperti menuntutnya untuk membuang dan menghapus lenyap semua mood buruknya seketika setelah mendapatkan perintah dari yang maha kuasa majikan barunya itu.

Hoseok yang tengah mengemudi santai mobil mewah menawannya itu terus berusaha menajamkan pikirannya yang sedikit melayang. Anggaplah Hoseok sedikit mabuk. Dan sialnya disaat Hoseok mabuk seperti ini, Taehyung memintanya untuk menjemputnya. Bukankah Taehyung akan pulang bersama pria brengsek itu malam ini? Taehyung sialan itu mendadak sekali.

Ketika sampailah Hoseok disana. Memarkirkan dengan mantap si hitam manis bukan miliknya itu di tepi jalanan, sesuai dengan alamat yang Taehyung berikan barusan.

Hoseok menunggu sebentar, lalu dibuat berjengit dengansuatu kejutan brengsek yang membuat jantungnya spontan menjerit. Terlihat bayangan Taehyung diluar sana yang tampak seperti sedang menerawang isi mobilnya, kemudian ia meracau. Hoseok berkerut kening selepas mendengar racauan Taehyung. Apa Taehyung juga sama-sama mabuk? Oh tunggu. Namjoon telah membuat anak muda itu mabuk? _Dingdong_. Ingatkan Hoseok untuk meninju wajah sok tampan pria tajir sialan itu saat urusannya yang kerepotan membawa Taehyung masuk kedalam mobil itu selesai.

Taehyung menyandarkan punggungnya dan bernafas berat. Hoseok yang telah kembali duduk pada kursi kemudinya kini menatap Taehyung dengan ringisan ejekannya. Taehyung memang mabuk. Dan Namjoon membiarkannya pulang sendiri. Satu kata yang menurut Hoseok sangat cocok untuk Namjoon saat ini.

Biadab. Sempurna.

Hoseok sedikit memajukan tubuhnya sekedar membantu sang pangeran tampan itu memasang sabuk pengamannya. Oh tidak. Mohon jangan berdehem karena posisi mereka cukup intim sekarang. Lengan Hoseok yang hampir melingkari pinggang kurus itu, dan jika Hoseok mendongkak sedikit saja, kulit hidung mereka akan saling bersentuhan. Eits. Hoseok memang bandel. Kurang ajar sekali karena sekarang Hoseok yang lancang itu sedang asyik menatap wajah layu si pria manis yang sedang mabuk disana.

Satu hal yang baru Hoseok sadari adalah, polesan tangan Tuhan itu sangatlah sempurna. Benar. Sangat sempurna tatkala Hoseok tak hentinya menikmati dan memandangi wajah tampan merangkap manis pemuda itu, dimulai dari mata sayunya, turun kebawah menuju hidung mancungnya dan semakin turun menuju bibir ranumnya. Pemandangan terakhir tadi, bibir ranum itu. Adalah yang membuat Hoseok berteguk ludah. Ups. Libido Hoseok sedikit mendidih.

Mohon jangan terkejut karena ulah nakal nan lancang Hoseok yang mulai berani mencium bibir itu. Mengangumkan. Mari kita juluki Hoseok sebagai pemuda berotak mesum yang benar-benar kelewat lancang. Alibinya berkata bahwa Hoseok penasaran, penasaran apa yang Namjoon rasakan saat menikmati kenikmatan bibir ranum tipis si manis galak itu. Benar saja, bibir ranum ini begitu manis seperti sang empu.

Serius. Ini bahaya.

Siapa yang tak sadar jika ini sungguh bahaya, huh? Jawabannya sederhana saja.

Hoseok adalah satu-satunya manusia yang tak sadar dengan keadaannya sendiri. Hai, Hoseok bangunlah dan lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan. Kau bisa terjerumus kedalam jeruji besi mengerikan di luar sana karena melakukan pelecehan terhadap Taehyung.

Tapi.

Tahan dulu dan lihat respon Taehyung terhadap pelecehan ini.

Seharusnya, jika Taehyung kini berakal sehat dan sadar. Adegan yang harus terjadi selanjutnya adalah Taehyung yang mendorong bahu Hoseok lalu meninju wajah tampan itu berkali kali hingga hancur dan meludahi wajah tampannya sambil mengatakan 'kau dipecat'. Namun sayangnya, Taehyung tidak dalam keadaan berakal sehat itu. Taehyung malah sekarang memainkan ciuman yang seirama dengan ciuman yang Hoseok berikan. Hah. Ternyata Taehyung sama gilanya dengan pemuda mesum itu. Demi harta kedua orang tuanya yang tak akan pernah lenyap sedikitpun, Taehyung bersumpah bahwa dirinya baru saja merasakan kenikmatan yang fantastis atas ciuman Hoseok.

Taehyung terus menikmati dengan nafasnya yang terengah didalam ciuman mereka, terdengar sensual. Juga aroma menyengat dari alkohol yang membelai indera penciuman keduanya membuat sepasang pemuda itu semakin mabuk dan tak waras saja. Hoseok bersumpah akan mencap dirinya sebagai pecundang terbusuk berkelas kakap jika kesempatan yang menggoda ini ia buang sia-sia. Alhasil, sekarang Hoseok yang mulai gencar untuk menghisap bibir super kenyal dan sensual itu seakan menghisap puting seorang wanita. Oh sial, bibir ini begitu memabukkan bagi Hoseok. Pantas si tajir brengsek itu begitu menikmati ciumannya bersama pria manis ini.

Jangan lupakan Taehyung yang sama biadabnya dengan Hoseok begitu ia melesatkan sebuah desahan kurang ajar sebagai respon singkat ulah Hoseok yang semakin bringas menghisap salah satu belah bibirnya. Entah itu spontan atau memang disengaja, yang jelas suara itu benar-benar membuat kuda liar ini semakin liar seakan ingin memperkosanya.

Hoseok yang semakin sinting itu kini menurunkan ciuman sensualnya itu menuju sebuah titik tujuannya, leher berkulit mulus milik Taehyung. Dan Hey! Kenapa Taehyung yang galak dan menusuk berubah seketika menjadi begitu jalang malam ini? Taehyung dengan senang hati menerima perlakuan itu tanpa ragu membuka akses seakan meminta Hoseok untuk menyerang lehernya. Jemari lentiknya juga disengaja untuk meremas surai Hoseok yang mulai berantakan dikala ia merasakan kulit lehernya dihisap kuat oleh si Hoseok yang sialan itu.

"Ash" nikmat Taehyung.

Taehyung ingin bersumpah suci di malam itu ketika merasakan kepalanya yang berat mendadak terasa ringan akibat kenikmatan Hoseok yang semakin gila menyesap nikmat permukaan kulit Taehyung. Matanya terpejam dan benar-benar tidak bisa terbuka sekedar mengintip wajah si tampan mesum yang berani melecehkannya itu. Bibirnya yang sedari tadi mendesis dan mendesah kecil menggoda Hoseok kini telah dibekap kembali oleh bibir nakal pemuda kurang ajar itu.

Dan terkutuklah si tajir Taehyung yang maha agung. Seharusnya, ia bangun dan tersadar dari alam kenikmatan busuknya kemudian menampar wajah si pria lancang itu lalu memecatnya.

Bukan malah…

 _Remas. Tekan. Remas. Tekan._

Membuat gerakan periodik oleh jemari lentiknya yang menimbulkan kesan bahwa ia sungguh menikmati ulah Hoseok. Hoseok melepaskan ciuman panas itu dan menatap wajah lemas Taehyung. Taehyung masih bersandar sambil meracau lelah dihadapan Hoseok. Nafasnya terengah dan posisi duduknya yang kini menampilkan kulit leher malangnya terlihat babak belur dengan beberapa tanda berwarna merah keunguan hasil ciptaan Hoseok barusan. Hoseok jadi menyeringai bangga dibuatnya.

Namun sayang sekali nasibmu tuan supir yang biadab. Taehyung mulai tenang dan bernafas normal, ia tertidur sekarang. Hoseok jadi harus mengatur ulang jalan pikirannya dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti.

Yasudah tak apa, pikir Hoseok. Masih untung Tuhan mempersilahkannya mencumbui tubuh itu. Adalah yang membuat Hoseok berdendang riang dan merasa menjadi pria miskin yang paling beruntung di malam itu.

* * *

Tumben sekali. Hoseok telah siap hari ini, ia tampak rapi dan sedikit berbeda dari hari kemarin. Jimin yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya mendadak _ngeri_ dengan sikap Hoseok yang aneh itu. Huh. Siapa yang tak merasa _ngeri_ dan merinding melihat Hoseok yang sedari tadi tersenyum miring sambil menata tatanan surainya dihadapan cermin yang mungkin merasakan sama _ngeri_ nya dengan Jimin. Mungkin Hoseok menikmati profesi barunya itu, entahlah. Jimin hanya bisa mengendikkan bahunya acuh dan berusaha untuk tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada Hoseok sat ini.

"Hyung pulang malam lagi hari ini?" Jimin bertanya sambil menyibukkan diri mencari sebuah kaleng minuman murahan kesukaannya yang ia beli semalam. Dengan ditemani handuk yang masih menggantung setia di lehernya. Hoseok masih bersiul sambil membenarkan kerah bajunya sekilas.

"Sepertinya begitu" timpalnya.

"Apa mereka memberikan upah bonus? Kenapa kau senang sekali?" Tanya Jimin keheranan, menatap Hoseok, yang tengah mengigit dan menikmati sehelai roti yang hampir kadaluarsa itu, sedikit sibuk untuk menemukan kunci berharganya. Setelah dapat, Hoseok mendongkak menatap Jimin lalu mengusak surai Jimin gemas.

"Ya. Bonus. Anggap saja begitu" Hoseok melebarkan senyumannya seraya melahap potongan terakhirnya.

"Jangan mencoba minuman keras. Dan pulanglah lebih awal, adik manis. Aku pergi"

* * *

Selesai memarkirkan mobilnya. Hoseok menunggu. Lagi. Merapikan surainya yang sama sekali tidak berantakan itu sambil menikmati pantulan bayangan dirinya yang begitu tampan hari ini.

Sampai kegiatan yang menurutnya asyik itu diganggu oleh suara berisik yang tiba-tiba merusak keheningan didalam mobil itu. Pintu kokoh si mewah mahalnya terbuka dan menampilkan seseorang dengan mantel abu tebal dan syal rajut yang meliliti lehernya menerobos ke dalam mobil itu dengan gerakan terburu-buru mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping kursi kemudi Hoseok. Tangannya kemudian gusar menarik pintu. Itu si majikannya.

Sontak membuat Hoseok menampilkan senyuman ramahnya kembali. Namun Taehyung malah membalas dengan mata yang menatapnya tajam dan nafasnya sedikit memburu, seperti menahan emosi.

"Selamat pagi tuan muda Kim" maksud Hoseok menyapa majikannya.

Plak!

Bukannya dibalas dengan sapaan manis atau senyuman ramah Taehyung. Pagi itu juga Hoseok mendapatkan tamparan keras, berhasil membuat kulit pipi malang itu terasa panas. Hoseok sempat terdiam dengan wajah bodohnya sambil mengelus pipi tersiksa itu. Batinnya yang tolol terus bertanya ada apa dengan Taehyungnya pagi ini?

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku semalam huh?" timpal Taehyung dengan nada suara yang meninggi, kesal.

"Semalam?" Tanya Hoseok heran.

Membuat Taehyung mau tidak mau melepaskan lilitan rajutan syal pada lehernya. Dan menampilkan hal yang menjijikan dan patut untuk dihina, beberapa bercak ciuman Hoseok semalam.

"Jelaskan ini semua" Taehyung mendesak Hoseok.

Hoseok terdiam, matanya meneliti setiap bercak ciuman yang ia tinggalkan semalam. Tidak banyak _sih_.

Hanya tiga, pikirnya santai.

Apanya yang tidak banyak? Jung Hoseok yang tolol. Jika kau berstatus sebagai kekasih Taehyung dan kau hanya meninggalkan 3 jejak saja, baru kau boleh mengatakan itu tidak banyak. Coba sadarlah. Kau siapa? Kau bahkan baru muncul dan mengiritasi kehidupan pangeran manjamu itu. Belum genap 2 hari malah. Tapi kau yang dengan lancang dan berani mencumbuinya semalam. Hoseok sudah tak waras. Serius.

Hoseok sedikit tergagap melihat tatapan Taehyung seakan menusuk bola matanya. Hoseok bingung bukan kepalang memikirkan sebuah jawaban yang pas. Namun disisi lain, Hoseok juga pikir kenapa Taehyung tidak memberontak saat itu. Jadi disini Hoseok tidak bisa secara resmi menjadi pihak yang disalahkan bukan?

Hoseok masih terdiam dengan pikirannya hampir _amburadul_ itu.

"Maafkan aku" Hoseok akhirnya berujar.

"Kau tahu? Hari ini aku harus menemui seorang direksi utama sebuah stasiun televisi swasta. Dan hari ini juga aku harus mengadakan wawancara. Mana mungkin aku tetap memakai syal sialan ini saat _broadcasting_ nanti huh? Tolong pikirkan itu Hoseok-ssi" dengan mental yang kuat, Taehyung sedikit menoyor dahi Hoseok. Taehyung sudah terlampau kesal dengan ulah kurang ajar Hoseok itu. Taehyung bahkan tidak peduli jika tindakan menoyor supirnya ini adalah tindakan yang jauh dari ajaran kedua orang tua super-santunnya itu. Hah, Taehyung mana mau peduli jika sudah begini.

"Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan, Tuan?"

Oh si Jung bodoh Hoseok ini benar-benar kehilangan akal cerdasnya semenjak hidupnya mulai berantakan. Isi otaknya bagaikan puing yang berserakan dan tak bisa dirapikan dalam sekejap saja. Dari seluruh protes yang Taehyung layangkan kini Hoseok hanya menimpal dengan sebuah pertanyaan tolol begitu. Taehyung gemas dibuatnya. Kenapa manusia _sok_ seperti Hoseok itu begitu bodoh dan dungu. Perlukah Taehyung memberikan pelajaran khusus yang luar biasa agar Hoseok bisa berpikir rasional?

"Kau ini bodoh sekali Jung Hoseok. Tak bisakah kau berpikir dahulu sebelum bertindak kurang ajar seperti semalam, huh? Kemana otakmu?"

"Maaf Tuan, tapi jangan salahkan aku sepenuhnya. Karena semalam kau membalas perbuatanku dan sepertinya kau menikmatinya" timpal Hoseok ringan.

 _Dingdong_. Maaf, tapi Tuhan membuat Hoseok mendadak genius detik itu juga. Jawaban brilian itu terlontar begitu saja dan membuat darah Taehyung mendidih, tapi pipinya menolak untuk tidak merona. Kalimat Hoseok tadi memang terlampau kurang ajar. _Duh,_ Hoseok memanglah manusia yang tidak bisa berhenti bersikap kurang ajar. Kalimat barusan seakan membalas tamparan kasar Taehyung pada Hoseok. Hoseok berbicara fakta, Bung. Kenapa Taehyung dengan senang hati membukakan pintu untuk si kuda liar yang mencoba memangsanya? Pun membuat Taehyung menjadi gelagapan. Oh, lucu sekali. Memang dasarnya kedua remaja itu sama-sama keras kepala. Dalam tragedi adu mulut berlatar belakang sinar sang mentari cerah itu tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Keduanya malah saling menyalahkan. Taehyung yang bersikeras menuduh Hoseok melakukan pelecehan padanya, tapi Hoseok yang juga yang sama kerasnya untuk mengelak bahwa Taehyung juga yang membiarkannya untuk melakukan itu.

Sikap Taehyung dan Hoseok benar-benar membosankan dan monoton. Bisakah sekali saja kalian berdamai? Andai saja spion itu bisa berbicara, mungkin spion itu juga kini tengah melontarkan protesnya karena terlalu lelah mendengar peraduan mulut menyebalkan mereka, apalagi disisipi dengan kalimat serta imbuhan kasar yang sangat mengiritasi pendengarannya.

.

"Nanti malam, jemput aku di tempat yang sama. Dan jangan terlambat" ancam Taehyung kejam, manik tajamnya kini menatap Hoseok seakan menusuk sudut pandang Hoseok yang sempit itu.

"Baik, Tuan muda" ujar Hoseok dan mengangguk santai namun sopan sebagai jawaban, dan Hoseok sedikit mengerlingkan sebelah matanya nakal. Eits. Hoseok benar-benar ingin dipenggal rupanya. Berani sekali ia dengan mudahnya menggerlingkan matanya nakal seperti itu pada sang majikan galaknya. Sontak tentu membuat Taehyung mendecih jengkel seraya membuka pintu mobilnya dan menutupnya kasar sebagai balasan perlakuan Hoseok. Rasakan itu, Hoseok.

Namun, siapa bilang Hoseok dibuat menciut dengan sikap Taehyung yang galak seperti tadi? Hoseok malah menyeringai girang dengan sorot pandangnya yang tak lepas dari punggung Taehyung yang mulai menghilang disana. Demi, kacang polong favorit anjing sialan namun menggemaskan milik Jimin, Hoseok benar-benar merasa dirinya telah kecanduan dengan sosok pemuda manis nan galak itu.

Disisi lain, dibalik semua adegan yang kau tahu, sejak kejadian itu. Pipi Taehyung sering terlampau merona. Apalagi saat ia tersadar akan jejak ciuman si brengsek Hoseok yang masih menempel kokoh pada kulit leher Taehyung, hati Taehyung seakan berdebar dan wajahnya mendidih. Taehyung salah tingkah.

Apa Taehyung mulai menyukainya?

Apa semua ini salah?

Biarkan Tuhan yang menulis tamat seluruh kisah dua pemuda keras kepala ini.

Bung, akhir jalan cerita hidup mereka siapa yang tahu?

* * *

"Hey Jung si bocah tolol sahabatku!" Seokjin berusaha menggapai Hoseok setelah Hoseok menampilkan dirinya dari dalam mobil mahal nonmiliknya itu. Hoseok mendecih kemudian tersenyum enteng mendengar sapaan Seokjin si sahabat sialan yang selalu saja menghinanya seperti itu. Kurang ajar

"Menjauh dariku, Bung. Kau bisa merusak tatanan jasku" sombong Hoseok.

" _Gila_. Sekarang kau bekerja sebagai _gigolo_ huh?" Seokjin sedikit meninju bahu Hoseok sambil melontarkan candaan sadisnya. Dan Hoseok hanya tertawa menikmati candaan menusuk Seokjin barusan.

"Bahkan lebih baik dari seorang _gigolo_ yang hina itu" timpal Hoseok sedikit merapikan jas hitam mahal miliknya yang sempat dibuat sedikit kusut oleh Seokjin.

"Dan lagi. Demi mendiang nenekku, yang mencintaiku sehidup semati. Jelaskan apa itu, Jung Hoseok? _Maybach Twin Turbo_. Woohoo! Kau sinting!" Seokjin mulai heboh hingga ia membungkam mulutnya sendiri seraya membawa dirinya mengorbit mobil super mahal itu dengan teliti. Hoseok hanya berdiri santai dan tersehyum tipis melihat Seokjin yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya dengan norak mengorbiti si cantik _Maybach Twin Turbo_ sahabat barunya.

"Padahal baru 1 minggu kutinggal, kau sudah menggandeng si cantik mengkilat ini. Kau bekerja dimana, huh?"

Hoseok tertawa renyah selepas kedua indra pendengarannya mendapatkan impuls gelombang kalimat Seokjin barusan.

"Jimin merekomendasikanku sebagai supir pribadi, keluarga tajir" Hoseok mulai bersandar pada dinding mobil itu sambil menunjukan dan mengayunkan sebuah kunci yang mengkilat dengan beberapa aksesoris _manly_ sebagai hiasan yang menggantung pada jemari tangan kanannya.

Dan Seokjin bersumpah detik itu juga dagunya terasa berat, ingin rasanya mulutnya terbuka lebar mendengar penuturan Hoseok yang begitu sederhana. Jadi, Jung Hoseok sekarang hanyalah supir pribadi dengan _Maybach_ super cantik yang harganya bahkan 20 kali lebih mahal dari pada hargadirinya.

Hoseok memang gila!

.

"Oh jadi begitu"

Ya sekiranya seperti itulah jawaban tanda Seokjin telah paham dengan semua kisah dan latar belakang Hoseok yang membuat Seokjin hampir pingsan seketika setelah dipamerkan Maybach sialan itu. Membuat Hoseok mengangguk singkat sebagai tanggapannya.

"Jadi jangan anggap aku bekerja sebagai lelaki berprofesi busuk seperti yang kau kira tadi" decih Hoseok.

Seokjin tertawa sekilas sambil meneguk secangkir kopi pahit favoritnya.

"Dan tadi apa katamu? Kau menyukai kim Taeyoon itu" bodohnya. Padahal baru saja kurang dari 5 menit saja saat Hoseok menyebutkan nama majikannya. Seokjin sudah salah sebut.

"Kim Taehyung" sela Hoseok kesal.

"Terserah. Jadi kau mennyukai Kim Taehyung yang sudah memiliki kekasih itu? Oh _come on dude_! Hari ini bahkan belum genap 2 hari kau bekerja padanya, bodoh" timpal Seokjin. Hoseok hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh seraya menuangkan cairan berkadar alkohol rendah itu asal.

"Aku sudah ditakdirkan bersama pria itu" balas Hoseok. Sesungguhnya, Hoseok adalah mahluk tuhan tak tahu malu yang terlampau percaya diri karena telah mengklaim dirinya adalah takdir Taehyung.

Tentu. Kau boleh tertawakan Hoseok sekarang. Memang tahu apa Hoseok tentang takdir kebanggaanya itu? Bahkan Hoseok sendiri tidak pernah terpikirkan tentang takdir yang mengguratkan Hoseok harus dipecat dari perusahaan bercap brengseknya saat itu. Siapapun tolong bentur kepala batu itu hingga Hoseok benar-benar tersadar dari khayalan konyolnya.

"Dengar, Jung Hoseok" Seokjin menimpal.

"Kau tahu apa soal takdir, huh?"

Seokjin, kau benar-benar pahlawan hampir kesiangan. Terima kasih atas kalimat brilian mu yang menembak begitu akurat pada intinya. Salahkan pada otaknya yang mendadak normal sehingga kini membuat Hoseok sedikit kelabakan mencari sebuah jawaban.

"Lihat saja nanti, akan kubuktikan. Bodoh" Hoseok mencoba membela dirinya dengan memberikan sebuah kalimat jaminan untuk Seokjin.

"Dan oh- aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang. Atau si majikan galak yang manis itu akan memenggal kepalaku dan akan menggantungkannya diatas perapian hangatnya" Hoseok berbasa basi sambil meneguk cairan bir terakhirnya pada cangkir tinggi itu. Kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Seokjin yang terdiam sambil pikirannya yang mencerna kalimat Hoseok barusan.

 _Atau si majikan galak yang manis itu akan memenggal kepalaku dan akan menggantungkan kepalaku diatas perapiannya._

Seokjin jadi merinding.

* * *

Taehyung menghembuskan nafas lelahnya untuk kesekian kalinya disaat dirinya belum juga menemukan mobil Hoseok terparkir di sekitar kawasan elit itu. Dan sialnya, salju mulai turun lebat.

"Awas kau Jung Hoseok" caci Taehyung sambil menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya sekedar mencari kehangatan.

Terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya untuk menghilangkan hawa dingin yang menusuk itu, Taehyung jadi dibuat berjengit oleh sebuah klakson kurang ajar terdengar dengan tiba-tiba seakan menendang jantungnya yang hampir keluar. Dilihatnya Hoseok yang turun sedikit tergesa untuk membukakan pintu lainnya untuk si tokoh elit yang tengah berdiri dengan tatapan datar yang sadis dan menusuknya itu. Membuat Hoseok sedikit meneguk liurnya kasar.

Poin kesalahan selanjutnya, terlambat 5 menit menjemput Taehyung ditengah salju yang lebat.

"Kau terlambat 5 menit, Paman" ujar Taehyung kesal sambil menepuk pelan mantel tebalnya dari butiran salju dingin yang menempel disana.

"Maafkan aku tuan muda, aku terjebak macet panjang barusan" Hoseok beralasan.

"Aku tak terima alasan klasikmu itu. Akan kupotong setengah gajimu"

Hoseok membuang nafasnya lelah mendengarnya. Astaga. Anak ini sudah terlampau manja. Andai Taehyung bisa berpikir dengan logis jika saja ia berada dalam posisi Hoseok barusan yang benar-benar terjebak macet yang sialan itu. Kemudian gajinya harus melanyang setengah persen karena terlambat kurang lebih 300 detik saja. Itu hal sepele dan menjengkelkan bagi Hoseok. Serius. Namun sayangnya Hoseok tidak bisa mengelak.

Hoseok tahu dan Hoseok pasti terbiasa dengan ini. Hoseok bisa menyebut ini, konsekuensi pekerjaan.

Dan keheningan tercipta diantara keduanya setelah mobil menawan itu mulai melaju membawa keduanya melintasi jalanan yang cukup sepi di malam itu. Akhirnya si tuan spion yang malang disana bisa bernafas lega sekarang karena dua pemuda berisik keras kepala itu akhirnya bungkam. Taehyung yang sibuk dengan ponsel layar sentuh mahalnya dan Hoseok yang fokus mengemudi sambil menatap lurus kedepan. Hanya sebuah suara deru mesin mobil yang malah hampir tak terdengar itu lah yang menemani keheningan mereka.

Namun, tak sampai 10 menit saja. Mereka yang tengah terlarut dalam keheningan sunyi dan menenangkan itu harus terganggu oleh sebuah suara dari ponsel jelek Hoseok seakan melantunkan nada sumbang yang menjengkelkan. Dengan segera, Hoseok meraih ponsel itu dan menjawab sebuah panggilan yang masuk.

"Halo" ucap Hoseok membuka percakapan pesawat telepon itu.

" **Jimin mabuk dan berbuat ulah. Sekarang kami berada di kantor keamanan pusat Seoul. Hyung cepatlah kemari!"** jawab sebuah suara diseberang sana yang terdengar ribut.

 _Jimin mabuk dan berbuat ulah._

Kalimat tadi sontak membuat Hoseok meremas ponsel murahan itu sebagai pelampiasan emosinya. Mendadak Hoseok menginjak pedal remnya lalu mebanting putar kemudinya. Mengubah haluan rute direksinya. Hingga membuat penumpang disampingnya hampir saja terjungkal kedepan. Taehyung terkejut bukan kepalang dibuatnya. Tetapi, ketika hendak melayangkan protes kesalnya, Taehyung malah diam mematung melihat sorotan manik tajam Hoseok yang begitu tersirat menahan amarahnya tetap memandang lurus menatap jalanan yang cukup sepi disana.

"Pa. Paman, ada apa?"

 **TBC**

* * *

Hai. Sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan, selamat tahun baru! Selamat datang 2017!

Akhirnya aku membawa lanjutan fiksi ini spesial untuk pembaca setia fiksi tak jelas ini. Chapter ini cukup panjang, karena ini edisi spesial tahun baru kkk

Dan sepertinya, dewi cinta telah memanah hati Hoseok dengan panah cinta kebanggaannya. Hoseok mulai jatuh cinta. Eits jangan bersiul dulu menggoda hati Hoseok yang sedang merasakan cinta. Masalahnya Hoseok benar-benar bodoh untuk mengungkapkan rasa cintanya pada Taehyung.

Di chapter selanjutnya akan diceritakan tindakan bodoh Hoseok lainnya. Hoseok yang lancang, Hoseok yang kurang ajar, dan Hoseok yang manis membuat Taehyung semakin salah tingkah. Dan Jimin. Terjadi sesuatu dan ada seseorang yang meracuni otak Jimin sehingga Jimin mulai berandal. Semoga kalian mau menunggu lanjutan cerita ini.

Aku sangat berharap kalian yang telah membaca hingga chapter ini bisa memberikan komentar dan saran atau perasaan kalian terhadap setelah membaca cerita ini. Mengingat pengunjung fiksi ini yang terbilang ramai-menurutku, tetapi hanya beberapa yang merivew. Serius semangatku hilang. Padahal,aku akan terima review apapun. Biasakan untuk tidak menjadi _silent reader_ :) karena membuat cerita itu ternyata tidak mudah ya, ditengah kesibukanku yang super padat menyusun skripsiku, aku selalu meluangkan untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.

Mind to review? Thanks :)


	5. Chapter 5

Demi suara pukulan serta hantaman yang seakan meninju uluh hatinya, Jungkook mendesis pelan ketika melihat salah seorang pria kekar dengan baju seragam khas seorang petugas keamanan itu terus saja meneriaki Jimin dengan suara yang mengintimidasinya. Jungkook geram dibuatnya mengingat petugas tersebut benar-benar kasar dan menganggap Jimin seperti binatang jalang yang patut dihina. _Hell_. Jungkook tidak bisa terima itu.

"Bung, dia kawanku. Lakukan sesuatu" Jungkook mendesak pria lainnya yang menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak bereaksi ketika pukulan mengerikan itu kembali melayang meninju wajah Jimin. Tetapi pria dewasa yang berdiri disamping Jungkook seakan menulikan pendengarannya dan tetap menahan Jungkook yang hampir memberontak.

"Kalalu begitu, katakan siapa dalang dari semua ini!"ujar sang petugas bertubuh kekar yang kini tengah mendesak Jimin itu, jangan lupakan siratan nada ketegasan dalam intonasinya.

"Sudah kubilang aku lupa namanya! Brengsek" berani sekali Jimin membentaknya apalagi dengan sebuah kata 'brengsek' sebagai kombo. Hm. Itu bagus, namun sayangnya respon kurang ajarnya itu lansung dihadiahi sebuah tinjuan keras yang menumbuk sadis pipi kanannya. Lagi. Adalah Jimin yang sedikit membenarkan posisi rahangnya yang sedikit bergeser sambil meringis merasakan nyeri yang menjalar pada seluruh saraf yang berdenyut ngilu itu.

"Dasar bocah berandal. Belum mau mengaku juga, ya?"

Atau wajah Jimin mungkin akan hancur malam itu juga karena petugas tersebut belum merasa bosan untuk melayangkan pukulan sadisnya lagi, ah Jimin bahkan sampai lupa untuk menghitungnya. Namun beruntunglah bagi bocah berandal itu karena terselamatkan dari pukulan yang hampir menyentuh manis wajah babak belurnya, siapa lagi jika bukan Jungkook yang kini mencoba menahan pria itu dengan tatapan menusuk nan dalam dari sepasang manik menawannya.

"Kumohon. Hentikan. Aku bisa memberi jaminan bahwa Jimin memang tidak bersalah"

* * *

Stupidness

Jung Hoseok X Kim Taehyung

Warning!

Its Boy X Boy

Rating: M (watch out)

* * *

"Jungkook!" lengkingan nada bariton sumbang jeleknya menguak seakan menusuk indera pendengaran Jungkook yang tajam. Menyadari itu adalah suara Hoseok, Jungkook sempat menghembuskan kelegaannya sesaat melihat pria dewasa itu tergesa-gesa menghampirinya.

"Jimin ada di dalam. Mereka terus meninju wajah Jimin" Jungkook terdengar panik membuat Hoseok mengusap kasar wajah jengahnya. Sudut pandangnya kini mengikuti kemana jemari telunjuk milik Jungkook itu mengarah, sebuah pintu besi yang sedikit terbuka menampilkan sesosok bayangan tak jelas di dalam dimensi ruang itu. Seakan terjadi urgensi yang mengancam batinnya, Hoseok tanpa pamit berlari kedalam meninggalkan Jungkook dengan seseorang tokoh lain yang berdiri disampingnya hanya terdiam menatap kepergian punggung Hoseok yang mulai menghilang dibalik pintu besi itu.

Oh astaga, seperti dibalut kepanikan batinnya, Jungkook dibuat lupa dengan keberadaan seseorang disampingnya. Setelah alam bawah sadarnya benar-benar kembali, Jungkook malah sedikit berjengit melihat pria itu dan menatap tak percaya.

"Taehyung hyung? Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Jungkook ragu-ragu.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum kecil, haruskah Taehyung menceritakan mengapa dirinya bisa terdampar disini karena ulah supir pribadi barunya, si Hoseok yang menyebalkan itu? Sepertinya, penjelasan singkat saja tak apa.

"Supir pribadiku? Yang barusan mengobrol denganmu itu" Taehyung menunjuk arah pintu besi itu dengan dagu tajamnya membuat Jungkook menoleh sekilas saja mengikuti arah yang Taehyung tunjukkan barusan, kemudian menatapnya kembali.

"Aku tahu" tanggap Jungkook singkat.

"Jadi, ya begitulah kau pasti tahu kenapa aku bisa terdampar di tempat mengerikan ini" Taehyung sedikit menambahkan nada mengejek dan pandangannya terus beralih menatap sekitar ruangan bernuansa membosankan itu. Jungkook memutar bola matanya jengah melihat tingkah arogan saudaranya itu. Apa katanya? Tempat mengerikan? Jungkook bahkan berdecih dibuatnya.

Seakan bosan dengan topik percakapannya yang terkesan garing itu, Taehyung bertanya kemudian.

"Kenapa kau bisa mengenal pria itu?"

Membuat Jungkook hanya menolehkan wajahnya kesamping, tertuju pada Taehyung.

"Mereka temanku" timpalnya. Taehyung sedikit mendesis seakan merasa iba atas kemalangan Jungkook telah mengenal pemuda seperti Hoseok namun Jungkook abaikan itu. Jungkook mulai mengistirahatkan dirinya pada sebuah kursi besi yang telah siap untuk menopang tubuh lelahnya.

"Mereka itu baik" Jungkook melanjutkan.

Oke. Serius. Jawaban yang tadi membuat Taehyung harus berpikir dua kali. Baik katanya? Astaga Taehyung bisa tersedak liurnya sendiri jika memang harus mengakui sebuah kebohongan yang Jungkook katakana barusan. Apa yang menjamin bahwa Hoseok adalah orang baik? Haruskah Taehyung mengakui kebajikan Hoseok yang baru kemarin berani mencumbui tubuhnya. Huh. Taehyung sepertinya harus mengelak dan mengatakan pada bocah lugu disampingnya tentang Hoseok. Yeah. Harus.

"Hoseok hyung adalah seorang pria yang baik. Dia sangat bertanggung jawab atas adiknya, dan sangat menyayanginya. Padahal Jimin hanyalah seorang adik tiri untuknya. Mereka itu yatim piatu, kedua orang tuanya meninggal saat Hoseok hyung masih bersekolah" Jungkook menyandarkan punggungnya dan mencoba menerawang.

Bagus, kisah yang baru saja Jungkook ceritakan kini membuat Taehyung bungkam dibuatnya, Taehyung merasa kalimat itu masih menggantung, kemudian ditatapnya wajah Jungkook yang masih menerawang itu, berharap Jungkook melanjutkan kisah misterius kehidupan sosok Hoseok, supir pribadinya.

"Aku bahkan iri kenapa saudara laki-lakiku tidak bisa bersikap seperti Hoseok hyung" tambahnya.

Membuat buah pikir Taehyung sibuk menerka seperti apa sosok mesum kurang ajar bernama Jung Hoseok itu yang sebenarnya. Tanpa disadari, ternyata Taehyung lah yang lugu disini, tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Hoseok. Taehyung bahkan baru mengenalnya sejak 2 hari yang lalu. Baru setitik hal kecil dari ribuan titik lainnya yang bisa mengungkap tentang Hoseok, itu pun karena cerita dadakan Jungkook barusan. Namun akal Taehyung yang sibuk menerka profil si supir pribadi misteriusnya itu harus lenyap ketika Jungkook sedikit berjengit melihat mungkin sekitar 3 putra adam yang berjalan menghampirinya dan Taehyung disana.

"Ah. Jimin!" pekikan Jungkook yang barusan itu, yang membuyarkan pikiran Taehyung tentang Hoseok. Pun Taehyung akhirnya mendongak sekedar membunuh rasa penasarannya terhadap sosok Jimin yang menjadi topik utamanya di malam ini, tepatnya tokoh yang belum lama Jungkook gambarkan secara singkat saja. Lelaki muda itu berjalan dengan wajahnya yang sedikit masam, diikuti dengan Hoseok dan satu personil petugas keamanan yang kini mulai melepas kuncian borgol pada pergelangan Jimin yang mulai memerah itu.

"Anak ini harus mendapat pengawasan lebih ketat" petugas itu berujar sambil melepaskan lingkaran besi dingin yang mengunci pergelangan Jimin.

"Kali ini kau bebas" lanjutnya.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan sialan mendadak yang membuat pembuluh nadi di kepalanya terasa pening karena berhubungan langsung dengan kantor keamanan itu, Hoseok akhirnya meminta izin kepada Taehyung untuk mengantar Jimin sebelum mengantarnya pulang. Terima kasih atas doa kristal salju yang suci diluar sana seakan menghipnotis Taehyung menjadi baik dan akhirnya mengizinkan Hoseok untuk mengantar Jimin sebelum pulang.

"Aku pulang" ujar Hoseok sambil membuka mantel tipisnya. Hoseok akhirnya pulang setelah mengantar majikannya. Dahinya sedikit berkerut sambil mengedarkan sudut pandangannya mencari sosok bocah sekolahan yang berstatus sebagai adiknya didalam apartemen _bobrok_ miliknya. Sebelum Hoseok benar-benar melihat sepasang sepatu kusam milik Jimin yang tergeletak tidak rapi pada lantai dingin itu. Membuat Hoseok tersenyum kecut kemudian melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjang lelah itu masuk lebih dalam. Belum lebih dari 4 langkah memasuki apartemen jeleknya, Hoseok mengangkap sosok pemilik sepatu kusam berantakan barusan tengah mengistirahatkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang sempit itu. Oh lihatlah wajah itu. Wajah yang membuat hati Hoseok sedikit pilu, Jimin terlihat begitu kelelahan, dan pucat. Adalah Hoseok yang mulai melangkah memasuki kamar kecil yang berantakan disana, bahkan kakinya sempat tidak sengaja menendang ransel Jimin yang hampir rusak itu tergeletak memilukan di atas lantai dingin disana.

"Apa yang terjadi diluar sana, hm?" Hoseok sedikit menggumam pelan sambil membenarkan surai berantakan itu setelah berhasil menggapai Jimin.

"Maaf aku terlalu mengurusi hidupku" sambungnya, membenarkan selimut yang berantakan itu hingga menutupi sebagaian tubuh Jimin. Hoseok merendahkan kepalanya kemudian mengecup singkat namun lembut seakan menyalurkan semua ungkapan maaf atas **ketidakbecusannya** melalu kecupannya barusan.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, Sobat"

* * *

Jimin sedikit mengerang merasakan rasa sakit sialan itu menyerang kepalanya yang berat ketika ia mencoba membuka kelopak matanya. Ditambah lagi dengan nyeri yang kurang ajar pula seolah menciumi seluruh wajah Jimin yang babak belur akibat semalam. Oh selamat. Jimin seperti mendapat kombo berlipat. Setelah berhasil melawan rasa nyeri dan sakit yang seakan menantang fisiknya itu, akhirnya Jimin bisa beranjak dari baringnya dan berjalan perlahan keluar ruangan kamar sempit dan super berantakan itu, mencari Hoseok. Sungguh kebetulan, Hoseok yang memakai kaus putih dan celana pendek kain kusam selututnya itu baru saja menampakkan batang hidungnya dari dalam kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambut basahnya, jangan lupa dengan tetesan air tidak tahu malu membelai nakal pada pipi kurus itu.

"Jimin" sapa Hoseok membuat Jimin sedikit melepas cengkraman yang seakan melampiaskan rasa kesalnya karena kepala itu tak kunjung sembuh. Sialan. "Kau baik-baik saja?" sambungnya.

Pun Jimin hanya mengangguk perlahan, membuat Hoseok malah menghembuskan nafas lelahnya sambil membawa dirinya untuk menduduki sebuah kursi kayu disana, kemudian ia menuangkan air mineral itu pada sebuah gelas bening sederhananya. Hoseok mencoba mengendalikan emosinya agar tidak meledak, bisa-bisa Jimin kabur jika sampai itu terjadi. Adalah Hoseok yang menggeserkan gelas yang baru terisi air mineral sekedar memberikannya kepada pria muda didekatnya. Jimin lalu menerimanya dan mulai meneguk airnya singkat.

"Katakan, ada apa?" serangan suara ketegasan Hoseok telah menginvansi ruang pendengarannya.

"Tidak terjadi apapun, hyung" bohong Jimin, dan Hoseok mendesah berat dibuatnya. Hoseok tahu itu adalah sebuah jawaban dusta dari Jimin.

"Kau kira aku tidak mengenal sifat dan tingkah lakumu? Aku bahkan mengetahuinya saat kau masih memakai popok menjijikan itu" Hoseok menimpal kasar, berharap Jimin sudi untuk menceritakan semuanya.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi padamu?" Hoseok kembali dengan pertanyaan yang hampir serupa. Dan Jimin juga kembali dengan jawaban sama. "Sungguh. Tidak terjadi apapun hyung"

"Setelah kau mabuk dan berusaha mencuri sebuah mobil bersama buronan keparat yang lain, kau masih mau mengatakan 'tidak terjadi apapun', huh? Apa kau menganggapku tolol?" nada suara Hoseok sedikit meninggi, tak lupa dengan dibonusi kata-kata kasarnya yang menusuk pedih pendengaran Jimin. Seperti itulah Hoseok jika kesabarannya habis, kasar dan menusuk. Membuat Jimin meremas buku jemarinya sehingga sel kulit pucat itu dibuat semakin pucat saja. Jimin semakin menundukkan kepalanya seolah seperti itulah tanggapan dan respon penyesalannya terhadap apa yang telah diperbuat. Profil Hoseok sangatlah bijak dan tegas, logikanya pun belum sepenuhnya rusak. Jadi. Ya wajar saja jika Hoseok sedikit murka dengan perbuatan bodoh adiknya itu.

"Maafkan aku" Jimin berujar dengan nada suara yang demi Tuhan Hoseok yakin terdapat nada ketakutan di dalamnya.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi? Kumohon"

Adalah yang membuat Jimin mendadak mengeratkan remasan kulit telapak tangan kasarnya itu. Jimin berusaha untuk menahan air matanya, namun motoriknya telah dikalahkan oleh batinnya yang mendesak rasa sedih itu pada otak Jimin, ia mulai menagis. Sungguh, seolah ada malaikat suci dari surga yang meninju pelipis kokohnya, Hoseok pilu mendengarnya. Anggaplah Jimin adalah lelaki yang tegar, dan jarang menangis. Bahkan saat mendatangi upacara pemakaman orang tua mereka, Jimin sama sekali tidak meneteskan sebulir air mata kesedihanpun. Sifatnya yang periang dan norak itu yang selalu menjadi tameng untuknya menyembunyikan kepedihan serta kesedihan yang menimpanya. Hanya satu maksudnya, Jimin tidak ingin membuat Hoseok mengkhawatirkannya. Serius, itu memilukan. Dan mohon untuk tidak mencaci Hoseok karena sikap tidak pekanya kepada Jimin yang sesungguhnya rapuh itu. Sepertinya Hoseok harus mendapatkan pelajaran bagaimana menjadi seorang kakak yang tidak tolol lagi. Ya sepertinya memang harus, pikir Hoseok.

"Mulai sekarang, berjanjilah kepadaku, kau harus menceritakan setiap kejadian yang kau alami, ok? Jangan seperti kemarin" Hoseok berusaha tenang kemudian tubuh itu berdiri mendekati Jimin yang masih berusaha menahan tangisnya yang sudah terlanjur pecah. Hoseok merekuh seakan menyalurkan kekuatan batin untuk Jiminnya yang rapuh. Dibalas dengan isakan Jimin yang tertahan, semakin memilukan mendengarnya. Jimin masih bergetar kuat menahan tangisnya agar tidak terisak namun gagal lagi karena Hoseok kini tengah mendengar isakan sendu itu, dan Jimin belum angkat bicara soal kejadian semalam. Baiklah sepertinya Hoseok membiarkan itu untuk hari ini, demi membuat batin Jimin sedikit rileks. _Toh_ , Jimin pasti akan menceritakan semuanya padanyanya, walau bukan sekarang. Membuat Hoseok akhinya beranggapan sepertinya konflik telah selesai.

Tunggu. Hoseok menganggapnya begitu? Oh hai Hoseok. Saatnya kau ditertawakan. Ditertawakan oleh kebodohanmu yang senantiasa selalu mengerayangi akal cerdasmu. Sebentar, biar kita ulang kembali narasi barusan yang seharusnya bertolak belakang dengan buah pikir bodoh Hoseok menjadi..

Sepertinya konflik baru dimulai.

* * *

Pagi ini langit bagaikan tersenyum cerah menyapa kota seoul yang sedikit lembap disana. Salju-salju dingin yang sempat membuat kota itu tiris membeku kini mulai mencair dan menciptakan hawa udara cukup segar namun hangat. Ah, entah mengapa Hoseok sangat ingin memuji hari ini. Hari ini sungguh indah, terlepas dari cuaca bahari dipagi itu dengan sentuhan sebuah amplop kertas baru yang berisikan lembaran berharga gaji pertamanya, Hoseok merasa hari ini Taehyung sedikit waras. Hari ini. Ya hari ini. Dimana Taehyung tidak banyak mengomel serta mendumal atau bahkan mencaci Hoseok, dengan sindiran sadisnya seperti biasa. Haruskah Hoseok berterima kasih atas kejadian bodoh Jimin tujuh hari lalu yang tidak sengaja menyeret Taehyung waktu itu? Membuat si tokoh tajir seakan tahu kedok profil keluarga miskin itu seperti apa, alhasil Taehyung berubah sedikit waras begitu. Ah. Sudahlah, Hoseok tidak mau merumitkan hal tersebut.

Ditambah lagi, sudah seminggu ini Hoseok jarang melihat kebersamaan Taehyung bersama Namjoon si rival brengseknya itu. Taehyung bahkan lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Hoseok, dengan memanfaatkan kedudukannya sebagai majikan untuk seenaknya meminta Hoseok mengantarnya kemanapun ia mau. Tapi Hoseok _sih_ masa bodoh dengan itu. Memang itu kewajibannya. Apalagi dibonusi dengan kebersamaannya bersama Taehyung yang cukup intensif. Ingat, Hoseok masih menyimpan rasa pada si manis galak itu.

Melihat Taehyung yang hampir sampai menghampirinya, Hoseok dengan gesit turun dari dalam si _Maybach_ manis itu kemudian membukakan pintu menawan mobil nonmiliknya layaknya seorang kusir kereta kuda kerajaan super-elit yang mempersembahkan ketaatannya kepada si tuan muda, tak lupa dengan membungkuk sopan. Taehyung, yang melihat sikap beradat Hoseok itu,sempat memberikan senyum manisnya sekilas kemudian masuk kedalam. Eits, sepertinya ada yang dibuat salah tingkah dengan sikap waras Taehyung, apakah yang barusan itu adalah senyuman untuk Hoseok? Ah imaji menawan itu benar-benar sukses tertangkap oleh sorot pandang sempitnya, akhirnya pria itu belingsat dibuatnya.

Hoseok sedikit berdehem tatkala ia memantapkan posisi duduknya pada kursi kemudi tersebut, di samping Taehyung. Lain halnya dengan Taehyung yang sekarang tengah sibuk memeriksa cermat semua berkas gambarannya yang tertlampau _keren_ itu. Tanpa sekedar menolehkan, wajahnya Taehyung pun bertanya kemudian.

"Hoseok-ssi. Apa adikmu sedang libur?"

"Sepertinya begitu, dia tak memakai seragamnya sejak tadi pagi" jelas Hoseok selepas menyalakan mesin mobil yang menderu pelan. Membuat Taehyung mengangguk telah paham atas jawaban Hoseok barusan.

"Boleh aku bertemu dengannya? Aku hanya ingin mengobrol dengannya" ujarnya.

Pangkaslah cerita pada Hoseok yang kini telah sampai membawa Taehyung yang katanya ingin mengunjungi Jimin. Masa bodoh. Hoseok membuka pintu rapuh itu perlahan seakan pintu itu akan rubuh kapan saja. Memberikan jalan kepada majikannya yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

"Silahkan, tuan" tuturnya santun setelah membukakan pintu tua itu lebar, mempersilahkan sang tuan majikan masuk terlebih dahulu. Tak memakan waktu lama bagi Taehyung untuk tetap berdiri disana setelah mendapatkan akses menuju apartemen kecil Hoseok, Taehyung melangkah masuk. " _Loh_. Kau bilang Jimin ada di rumah?" Taehyung sedikit mengedarkan sudut pandangnya mencari Jimin didalam ruangan sempit itu.

"Mungkin sedang bersama Jungkook" sahut Hoseok sambil memunguti pakaian kotor yang berserakan di lantai dingin itu membuat Taehyung sedikit menutup ruang nafasnya sembari menampilkan ekspresi kecut seakan mengatakan pada Hoseok 'uh jorok sekali'. Namun Hoseok dengan santai terus memunguti pakaian kotor itu dan membawanya untuk dimasukan pada sebuah kubus sempit di sudut ruang tengah berisikan baju kotor lainnya. Selanjutnya Hoseok berjalan menuju jendela kecilnya dan membuka jendela tersebut, seolah memaksa udara yang enggan untuk masuk sekedar menyapa hawa pengap didalam apartemen sempit itu.

Taehyung sesuka hatinya mendudukkan dirinya pada salah satu sofa sederhana disana, sambil menunggu Hoseok yang tengah sibuk menyajikan beberapa cemilan murahan seadanya untuk tamu istimewanya di siang itu. Selanjutnnya Hoseok dan segelas minuman kaleng dingin mendekati sebuah meja kecil di ruang tengah itu. Hoseok menarik sebuah kursi kayu dan mulai mendudukan dirinya.

"Sudah lama tinggal disini?" Taehyung bertanya, sekedar membuka percakapan dua pemuda dewasa itu. Hoseok memangut mengiyakan seraya menyandarkan punggung letihnya pada sandaran kursi tua yang sudi sekedar menjadi sandaran pria dewasa itu.

"Sejak kedua orang tuaku meninggal" timpal Hoseok, jawabanya sangatlah sederhana. Membuat Taehyung bungkam akhirnya seperti membatasi dirinya untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh mengenai topik ini, akibatnya terciptalah suasana canggung yang menghampakan diantara keduanya.

"Hoseok-ssi. Jangan panggil aku tuan Taehyung, tuan muda, yang mulia atau apalah itu. Panggil Taehyung saja. Telingaku mulai iritasi mendengarnya" alih-alih membunuh kecanggungan, Taehyung mengganti topik. Hoseok tergelak mendengar tuturan yang menurutnya sedikit jenaka itu. "Kalau begitu, kau juga harus panggil aku Hoseok hyung" timpal Hoseok percaya diri disela gelak tawa kecilnya. Membuat Taehyung sedikit mendesis sebal.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya tak terima.

"Aku ini 2 tahun lebih lama menghirup okigen ketimbangmu. Sudah memakan kurang lebih duapuluh ribu butir nasi lebih banyak darimu" Hoseok beragumen, berharap Taehyung mau menerima alasannya barusan. Adalah Taehyung yang mendengus jengkel sekarang mendengar penuturan Hoseok. Hanya berbeda 2 tahun tak perlu memanggilnya dengan _embel-embel_ hyung, menurutnya. Dasar tidak sopan.

"Baiklah, Hoseok- _sama*_ sudah puas?" ejek Taehyung akhirnya menerima sambil memutar bola mata itu jengah. Berbeda dengan Hoseok yang ini tengah menikmati imaji menawan itu lagi, Taehyung benar-benar terlihat manis hari ini. Hoseok serius, Bung.

* * *

Hari mulai petang, dan Jimin belum kunjung pulang alhasil membuat Taehyung mulai bosan dengan kegiatannya, yang sedari tadi hanya meminum minuman kaleng suguhan Hoseok serta cemilan berpengawet murahan itu, akhirnya beranjak. Kakinya yang tak sopan itu dengan sesuka hati melangkah sekedar membunuh kebosannya yang membuat tulangnya seakan berkerak, menjelajahi ruangan sempit itu. Langkahnya terhenti pada sebuah klise _jadul_ yang menampilkan 1 pria dewasa, 1 anak lelaki yang berdiri sebahu disamping pria dewasa itu dan anak lelaki lain yang tengah digendong. Wajah ketiganya menampilkan senyum bahari seolah mencurahkan kebahagiaan diantara ketiganya. Taehyung tersenyum tipis dengan akalnya yang tengah menerka bahwa para tokoh yang tercetak pada klise tua itu adalah Hoseok, mendiang ayahnya dan adiknya, Jimin.

"Mendiang ayahku" Hoseok bertutur seakan membaca buah pikir Taehyung dan mendadak membuat jantung Taehyung spontan berdebar cepat, sialnya lebih cepat ketika tubuhnya dibuat berjengit merasakan Hoseok melingkarkan lengan kokoh itu meliliti pinggul rampingnya dari belakang. _Apa-apaan_ adegan itu. Hoseok tengah memeluknya, dengan posisi intim begitu. Taehyung bahkan sedang dalam kondisi sadarnya, tanpa ada pengaruh ekstasi apapun.

"Hoseok-ssi" Taehyung gelagapan, namun tak berontak membuat Hoseok semakin mengeratkan dekapannya dengan kurang ajar.

"Tuan Taehyung" panggilnya Hoseok sedikit menjeda kalimatnya "Aku menyukaimu"

Seakan sebuah puting beliung berhembus kasar dan menghantam tubuh ringannya seperti puing sampah, Taehyung bungkam. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan pria yang satu ini. Apa otaknya baru terbentur? Padahal akhir-akhir ini sikapnya normal-normal saja. Tidak ada tanda bahwa ia akan mengatakan hal mengejutkan seperti barusan itu padanya. Dan jangan terkejut dengan Taehyung yang tak sengaja mengalungkan lengannya ketika berbalik sekedar menatap Hoseok yang barusan melontarkan sebuah kalimat ambigunya, namun sayang Hoseok telah menyerangnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Hanya sebuah ciuman lembut, tanpa ada pergerakan apapun. Taehyung menatapnya dari dekat, mata Hoseok terpejam seakan menikmati belah bibirnya. Entah iblis apa yang merasuki jiwa suci Taehyung, Taehyung sama sekali tak memberontak. Jantungnya malah berdebar tak menentu merasakan kesan hangat ciuman itu, ditambah dengan sengatan menggelikan dikala Hoseok yang sedikit memainkan bibirnya sambil mengeratkan dekapannya.

Sekarang, lupakan bagaimana Hoseok dapat melumpuhkan akal waras pria yang tengah duduk di atas meja kayu rapuh itu, terduduk pasrah membiarkan dirinya berada didalam jebakan Hoseok yang berbahaya. Andai mukzizat Tuhan dapat membuat meja itu bersuara, mungkin si meja itu sekarang merintih merasakan beban Taehyung yang membebaninya sambil melakukan hal menjijikan bersama Hoseok yang masih setia berdiri sambil menopang tubuh kurus Taehyung disana. Padahal seingatnya tadi hanya sebuah pengakuan Hoseok pada Taehyung diakhiri dengan sebuah ciuman manis. Persetan dengan akal sehat dan sok sucinya yang telah terguling dikalahkan oleh nafsu birahinya, Taehyung melupakannya tatkala pria bernama Hoseok itu tengah bermain dengan kulit lehernyan mulusnya. Persetan persetan persetan dan persetan atas Taehyung yang seperti menjual dirinya dengan harga terlampau rendah pada pria mesum itu saat Hoseok memainkan puting yang telah mengeras.

"Ash" desis Taehyung nikmat, jemari lentik dan kurus itu meremas mesra surai yang telah berantakan itu, juga kulit jemarinya yang seakan membelai permukaan kepala Hoseok. Ow. Terkait dengan libido Hoseok telah mendidih, tak peduli siapa status pria ini sekarang, Hoseok dengan kurang ajarnya menurunkan celana panjang yang menutupi kaki jenjang Taehyung dengan perlahan dan tanpa melepaskan hisapan sensual pada leher halus itu. _Sumpah_. Taehyung yang merasakan hal menggelikan itu membulatkan matanya cepat dan langsung memblokir pergerakan tangan itu. Membuat Hoseok melepas ciuman itu, dan menatap Taehyung gemas. Taehyung pun membalas tatapannya dengan mata sayu yang sepertinya sebentar lagi membuat libido sialan Hoseok meledak saat itu juga. Dan Taehyung bersumpah bahwa dirinya seperti terpental jauh kedalam alam bawah sadarnya menangkap sorot tajam mata Hoseok seakan mengintimidasi nuraninya. Sekali lagi. Nuraninya tidak pernah bisa berbohong, yang mengatakan bahwa Taehyung menikmati setiap sentuhan Hoseok yang kurang ajar itu. Taehyung lalu bungkam seolah terhipnotis oleh mata menawan itu, sengatan kecil yang menyentuh permukaan kulitnya seperti menggelikitikinya. Juga Hoseok yang terus menikmati pemandangan indah yang tersaji gratis dihadapannya, tanpa melepas kontak matanya dengan pria tersebut. Jakunnya bergerak sungguh berat dikala melihat ekspresi wajah itu begitu sensual dimatanya.

Seolah puas dengan pemandangan menawannya, Hoseok tersenyum hangat tatkala mencoba menghapus kembali jarak yang memisahkan keduanya. Tidak dipungkiri ternyata Taehyung malah spontan memejamkan matanya begitu merasakan bibir itu kembali membelainya. Dan bahayanya, Hoseok tahu arti perilaku Taehyung ini. Hoseok sangat tahu bahwa Taehyung telah mengizinkannya.

Adalah Taehyung yang dibuat sedikit berjengit kaget ketika merasakan sesuatu yang asing dan keras itu dengan lembut membelai permukaan lubang analnya. Taehyung mendesis pasrah merasakannya gerakan lembut itu membuat sengatan itu kembali menggelikitiki seluruh sistem sarafnya dan semua persendiannya dibuat kaku. Demi Namjoon si pria menjengkelkan yang selalu mengganggu kehidupannya, seks ini adalah yang pertama bagi Taehyung. Terkutuklah si Hoseok yang beruntung ini karena telah mendapatkan sebuah mukzizat super mustahilnya atas Taehyung tengah memberikan kesuciannya pada pria misterius yang baru saja masuk kedalam hidupnya yang monoton.

"Hoseok aku takut" Taehyung sedikit bergetar meremas bahu tegap itu. Hoseok tersenyum tipis kemudian mencium bibirnya sekali lagi, berharap Taehyung bisa rileks setelahnya. Persetan dengan sifat Hoseok yang keparat, Taehyung benar-benar mengizinkannya. _Damn_. Mengikuti perintah sang iblis yang tertawa puas menatap perbuatan keji itu, seketika Hoseok membuka lebar kedua belah paha Taehyung dengan sekali hentak. Jantung Taehyung seolah memberontak menolak akal Taehyung yang terlampau kacau itu, namun motoriknya tetap lumpuh dibuatnya. Letupan libidonya juga mulai terpancing dikala Hoseok kembali mengelus permukaan analnya itu dengan miliknya yang entah kapan sudah menyentuh permukaan kulit hangat dan intim itu. Taehyung menengadahkan wajah penuh ekstasi itu perlahan dengan mata yang terpejam disaat batang keras itu mencoba menerobos memasuki pintu masuknya.

Batin Hoseok yang bergelut semakin kacau dikala lantunan desahan sensual Taehyung mulai terdengar. Hoseok pun bersumpah atas jiwanya yang brengsek bahwa lantunan itu benar-benar suara terindah yang pernah membelai gendang telinganya. Hoseok yang merasakan betapa sempitnya lubang sempit itu berusaha mendorong masuk lebih dalam membuat Taehyung melengkukngkan punggungnya, nikmat. Bagai tak penduli dengan benda mati bermateri kayu tua yang menjadi tumpuannya seolah menangis iba atas jiwa suci Taehyung dirampas oleh sang empu apartemen jeleknya. Meja kayu itu seperti menjerit meminta dua pemuda itu menghentikan kegiatan kotor diatasnya dikala Hoseok yang kini mulai bergerak bringas sekedar menghujam mencari titik surgawi membuat Taehyung merasakan kenikmatan batin yang tak terbayarkan. Alhasil Taehyung terus mendesahkan suara kenikmatan itu saat penis keras dan perkasa itu terus meninju titik saraf surgawinya.

"ahh, hentikan " Taehyung berusaha menerawang sudut pandangnya yang buram itu, berusaha menjinakan kuda liar yang tengah merengut kesuciannya. Namun upayanya itu telah digulingkan. Taehyung sedikit menengadah merasakan hujaman itu semakin kasar saja menghantam titik saraf kenikmatannya. Jangan lupakan Hoseok yang tak ingin menelantarkan perpotongan leher yang kosong yang menggiurkan itu. Akhirnya Hoseok menyerang leher yang terlihat sensual itu dan sedikit menggecup bahu Taehyung yang masih terbalut kain bajunya yang basah akibat peluh hasil kegiatan bercinta kedua pasangan itu.

Pergulatan yang disaksibisukan oleh semua perabotan usang dan jelek Hoseok, seakan mereka menatap jijik pada dua pasangan yang tengah berpadu cinta di ruang tengah itu. Taehyung melingkarkan kaki jenjangnya tatkala Hoseok mempompa konstan penis besar kebanggannya di dalam lubang anal yang super sempit dan hangat itu. Hoseok sesekali menggeram penuh ekstasi dibuatnya merasakan lubang itu meremas sensual pergerakanya.

"Ohh, Taehyung" Hoseok mulai meracau tanpa menghentikan hujamannya. Taehyung menancapkan kuku itu pada punggung telanjang Hoseok yang bidang sebagai respon panggilan Hoseok barusan. Tancapan kuku jemarinya semakin menggoda seiring dengan hujaman didalam tubuhnya semakin tak beraturan. Serius. Perut Taehyung melilit dibuatnya, kepalanya juga terasa sangat ringan. Dan tak peduli dengan akal sehatnya yang telah membusuk pada otak sintingnya saat merasakan Hoseok mendekapnya erat sambil menyalurkan semua nafsunya melalui hujaman bringasnya.

Berbeda dengan Jimin yang kini menatap tak percaya atas pemandangan dewasa yang menjijikan itu telah membuat seluruh persendian belulangnya begitu lemas. Jimin seakan berhenti bernafas dan nyawanya setengah melayang menyaksikan pergulatan dua pemuda diatas meja makan tuanya disana. Akal sehatnya seperti terjungkal melihat perbuatan saudara laki-laki tiri yang membelakanginya terus bergerak membuat pria lainnya mendesah pasrah, ia tidak menyadari keberadaan Jimin. Pinggulnya yang sialan tak henti-hentinya menghantam pria yang membuka lebar selangkangannya sambil memeluk leher kokoh saudara laki-lakinya, wajahnyapun menampilkan siratan kenikmatan disela desahan pasrahnya, Jimin mengenal pria itu. Seakan instingnya membisikan sesuatu dialam bawah sadarnya, Taehyung merasakan keberadaan orang lain di dalam ruangan sempit itu dan merasa tubuh ringan yang tadi ia rasa melayang itu bagai terbanting kasar hingga melukai uluh hatinya seketika, melihat seorang lelaki muda yang membeku melihat perbuatan kejinya dengan pria yang menghujam analnya tanpa henti. Hoseok hanya belum menyadarinya.

"Jimin hh " bisik Taehyung. Dan Hoseok bersumpah atas nama iblis yang telah membakar kewarasannya, detik itu juga Hoseok beku dan bungkam mendengar bisikan Taehyung yang memanggil nama yang tak asing didengarnya. Seolah malu dengan kebodohannya yang keterlaluan, Hoseok tak berani menolehkan wajanya kebelakang sekedar memeriksa ekspresi seperti apa yang Jimin tampilkan saat ini. Pun Jimin yang sudah mengepalkan telapak tangannya mantap.

" _Baka_ *"

 **TBC**

* * *

*- _sama_ : dalam bahasa jepang - _sama_ adalah sebutan untuk yang diagungkan, biasanya sama adalah kedudukan sangat tinggi dan agung, seperti Tuhan, kaisar dan lain-lain. Tapia da juga keunikan dari penggunaan kata - _sama_ inin, kadang kata ini digunakan pada nama seorang pria yang dianggap tampan oleh pemujanya.

*baka: dalam bahasa jepang _baka_ memiliki arti idiot, tolol, bodoh, atau ungkapan negatif lainnya.

.

Halo readers! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa masih menunggu fiksi ini? Bagaimana dengan alur ceritanya yang sedikit membingungkan dan masih misterius ini? Aku harap kalian sangat puas dengan bagian yang kutulis barusan.

Dan ada yang mengejutkan dibagian akhirnya. Masih kurang sebenarnya, aku tahu. Kalian pasti kecewa. Aku benar-benar ingin menuliskan adegan rated-M yang benar-benar menggiurkan tapi realita berkata lain, hah, pasangan VHope masih harus menjaga citranya. Jadilah ada pihak ketiga yang berhasil membisikan kepada author untuk membuat sebuah kecelakaan yang diinginkan menimpa pasangan itu. Hahaha biarlah Hoseok, Taehyung, dan author yang menanggung dosanya.

Lalu, aku ingin berterima kasih untuk yang telah berkomentar dan memberikan tanggapan positif atas perkembangan cerita ini. Aku senang, salam kenal dariku untuk kalian semua. Duh sepertinya aku tertular virus bodoh Hoseok sampai lupa untuk berkenalan, padahal ini di chapter berapa ya? Maafkan /bow

Just wanna give special big love for reviewers until this chap:

 **Btsarmy||Mara997||Park RinHyun-Uchiha||Bangtan||JhopeYeojaChin1||Hobagijung||violanindya93||ORUL2||Kahoriken||Guest||JungHona||hopekies||Me||Jhoseok30||Happy Newyear||vhope||benwubacon||No name||Bities||Anonym||Dope||Top||hopiwife||Btsquad||Cuteyoongi||Sahabat jhope||bocahpolos(hey i know u wahai bocah polos haha)**

Semuanya sudah memberikan komentar yang membuatku semangat. Kuucapkan terima kasih dan cinta yang sebanyak-banyaknya.

Oh ya. berhubung ada beberapa reviewers yang bertanya siapa aku. Kalian bisa melihat usernameku mirip dengan nama usernameku juga di dalam salah satu agensi roleplay. haruskah aku promosi disini? Haha bercanda. Maaf aku tak bisa membalas satu persatu review berharga kalian. Tetaplah menjadi vhope shipper yang mulai tenggelam. Maaf aku membuat hoseok sangat out of character. Sumpah aku merindukan hoseok dengan jidat tampannya. Aku hanya masih terbawa perasaanku pada hoseok yang dulu, apa lagi saat era debutnya yang super tampan. Dan satu pesanku untuk kalian, jangan biasakan menjadi silent readers. Ciao!

Mind to review? Thank you :)


End file.
